Pour que tu soignes mon âme brisée …
by junon2
Summary: Parfois seule la patience nous permet d'obtenir ce que nous souhaitons si fort. Pour Isaac, la seule chose primordiale dans sa vie a toujours été son compagnon, Stiles. Mais ce ne fût guère si évident de gagner le cœur de l'Humain.
1. Chapitre 1 : plénitude des sens

**Pour que tu soignes mon âme brisée …. **

_**Auteur**__**:**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Correctrice**__**:**_Miyakano

_**Paring**__**:**_ Isaac Lahey et Stiles Stilinski

_**Genre**__**:**_ drame, réconfort, amitié, romance…

_**Rating**__**:**_ T

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de **Teen****Wolf**(JeffDavis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé**__**:**_ Parfois seule la patience nous permet d'obtenir ce que nous souhaitons si fort. Pour Isaac, la seule chose primordiale dans sa vie a toujours été son compagnon, Stiles. Mais ce ne fût guère si évident de gagner le cœur de l'Humain.

_**Note**__**de**__**l'auteur**__**:**_ Bon cette fanfic n'est pas prévue de base, c'est la faute à iantocullen (désolée il faut un coupable...). Plus sérieusement, j'aime bien ce petit couple non conventionnel et assez rare en français. Du coup avec quelques encouragements de deux personnes qui se reconnaîtront, je me lance... La longueur est inconnue pour le moment.

_**Avertissement**__**:**_euh …. Là de suite, rien ne me vient à l'esprit... Ah si, la chronologie de l'histoire peut surprendre au premier abord. Et je compte bien revenir sur des moments de la série. Le chapitre 1 est assez mignon et doux, mais au vu des histoires respectives des personnages, attendez-vus à ce que ça vire au drame dans la suite. (Non en fait, ce sera plus sombre dans les chapitres suivants).

La fanfic est un « cadeau » à **iantocullen**.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : plénitude des sens **

Le calme règne dans la maison. C'est agréable et reposant, surtout après une journée de cours avec des adolescents bruyants et peu intéressés par la littérature. Pourtant, Isaac aime son métier, plus que tout. Mais il a conscience aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais été à l'université et eu ce job sans une petite aide. Avant, il était beaucoup trop instable et en colère pour savoir supporter l'irritation d'un groupe d'étudiants. Il a fait du chemin depuis que sa route avait croisée celle de Derek plus de 10 ans plus tôt. Il ne regrette pas. Oh pour ça non, il a l'impression d'y avoir gagné plus que ce que Scott ne peut imaginer ou accepter. Après tout cela lui a sauvé la vie, lui a offert une famille et un compagnon. C'est sûrement cela qui est son plus grand gain. Avoir la chance de pouvoir gagner le cœur de celui qu'il a toujours aimé. Cela n'a pas été évident, mais malgré les ténèbres de cette époque, il y est parvenu. Et il s'estime chanceux de pouvoir partager sa vie avec lui. Ce que Jackson a toujours trouvé étrange, mais après tout il est incapable de voir au-delà des apparences. Isaac se débarrasse de sa veste lentement et l'accroche au portemanteau. Il aime la maison qu'ils ont achetée et leur routine. Il apprécie aussi le calme du moment. Il sait que son compagnon est là, dans le salon. Il entend les battements réguliers de son cœur, sa respiration et ses doigts qui courent sur le clavier. Il y a du bon à être un Métamorphe parfois.

« Je suis un génie ! » S'exclame la voix joyeuse et presque enfantine de son petit ami.

Isaac retient un rire. Les années passent mais ne le changent pas lui, comparé aux autres. Bien sûr, il est beaucoup moins gesticulant qu'avant. Après tout, l'hyperactivité disparaît en partie avec l'âge. Mais il ne sait pas restait en place, ni se taire. Il faut qu'il soit bien plongé dans ses réflexions pour qu'il ne desserre pas les dents, ou qu'il déprime. Cependant, le Lycan est content de rentrer et de savoir qu'il est là. Un vendredi soir en tête-à-tête lui plaît bien. Et puis, même si cela peut paraître étrange, les bavardages de son compagnon l'apaisent en quelque sorte. Isaac abandonne son sac de cours, les corrections attendront demain, et rejoint le salon. Il s'appuie contre le chambrant et observe le jeune homme qui remue sur le divan, l'ordinateur portable en équilibre précaire sur les jambes. De toute évidence, il a réussi à résoudre un immense problème.

« Tout Beacons Hills le sait que tu es un génie, inutile de le crier. » rétorque-t-il faisant sursauter l'autre.

Stiles lui lance un regard et grimace. Il a été surpris. Pourtant à force de vivre avec des Lycanthropes, il a plus que l'habitude de les voir avant de les entendre. Mais Isaac a toujours été relativement silencieux. Sûrement en lien avec son passé et cette habitude qu'il a de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il hausse les épaules et tourne son regard vers l'écran. Il doit encore envoyer cela à Lydia, pour qu'elle valide son principe économique. Après tout, cette boite, ils l'ont créée à deux et elle marche plutôt bien. Lydia n'a pas non plus choisi n'importe qui pour la soutenir. Elle a toujours eu conscience du côté surdoué de Stiles et quelques conversations sur le sujet, qui ont laissé tout le monde sur le carreau, ont suffi à lui confirmer. Et obtenir la collaboration de Stiles n'a pas été difficile. Après tout, c'est captivant et créatif comme job, en prime il est relativement libre de ses mouvements et de travailler comme bon lui semble... Et surtout, il reste à Beacons Hills près de la meute et de son père. C'est sans doute le meilleur des arguments de la jeune femme. Isaac n'est pas jaloux de Lydia. Il pourrait l'être, mais il laisse à Jackson le soin de surveiller les deux amis avec possessivité. Il n'est pas comme Scott non plus, avec ce besoin d'être toujours collé à son compagnon et sur-protecteur. Stiles est libre, et il a confiance en lui. Et la confiance entre eux a toujours été totale et primordiale.

« Bien sûr ! Et personne ne me le dit jamais ! Alors tu vois, je m'auto-congratule moi-même, histoire d'entretenir ce qu'on appelle l'estime de soi. D'ailleurs, tu dois connaître ça, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu tentes de faire fructifier chez tes élèves en leur prouvant qu'ils ne sont pas tous des crétins finis et peuvent rédiger de belles choses ? Enfin, c'est ce que tu m'as …. » Commence l'Humain, qui s'interrompt quand deux lèvres frôlent délicatement sa joue.

Il en a presque laissé tomber son ordinateur portable de surprise. Pourtant, il sait son petit ami rapide et silencieux. Le temps qu'il sauve son document et fasse sa tirade, le Lycan l'a rejoint et s'est penché pour taquiner sa joue. Stiles tourne la tête pour observer le regard translucide et le sourire amusé de son compagnon. L'envie de tirer la langue comme un gamin de 5 ans démange Stiles. Mais il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que le rire d'Isaac. Le Lycanthrope le fixe toujours, silencieusement. À ce niveau-là, ils sont opposés. Si Stiles ne passe jamais inaperçu et a toujours été du genre bavard, ironique et bruyant, Isaac est à la base le mec qu'on ne remarque pas. Il n'y a qu'après a morsure, qu'il a gagné en estime de lui et charisme. À ce moment-là, il a attiré tous les regards, féminins et masculins, tout comme Erica. L'Humain se penche doucement et dépose un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son petit ami. Chaste et rapide. Isaac en veut un peu plus, néanmoins après une journée loin de son compagnon. Il glisse sa main dans la nuque tiède et attire la tête de Stiles à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est moins chaste mais reste étonnamment tendre. Une fois satisfait, il libère sa proie de son emprise et passe par-dessus le dossier pour s'installer près de son petit ami.

« De toute évidence, tu as réglé un problème... Donc tu as ta soirée, hum ? » Demande le Loup-garou vaguement intéressé.

C'est qu'il a envie de profiter de son Humain, ce soir. D'ailleurs, il lui enlève l'ordinateur des mains et le dépose avec autorité sur la table base. Stiles peut bien lâcher son travail. Isaac est convaincu qu'il a passé sa journée sur ce problème pour sa boite. Alors, il peut bien le laisser de côté et s'occuper de lui, non ? Isaac n'a jamais été envahissant, surtout si on le compare aux autres Bêtas de la meute. Néanmoins, il reste persuadé que même Derek est moins possessif et collant que Jackson et Scott. Boyd a un autre comportement. C'est plutôt Erica qui est la dominante. Isaac lui s'est toujours senti chanceux que Stiles finisse par répondre à ses avances. Du coup, il n'a jamais tenté d'imposer sa présence ou de se montrer trop possessif. Mais il reste un Lycanthrope, et Stiles est son compagnon... Alors un peu d'attention après autant d'heures loin de lui est vital. Et l'Humain le sait. Ils ont leur rituel. Le Loup-garou vient poser sa tête sur les jambes du jeune homme, qui glisse sa main dans les boucles brunes. Le calme est agréable et la sérénité détend ses muscles. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il est si tendu, en fait.

« Oui, il me reste à envoyer cela à Lydia pour qu'elle donne son avis... Mais si tu as une alternative agréable pour la soirée, je suis preneur. » Se contente de répondre Stiles à voix basse.

« Soirée en amoureux, tranquille …. Rien qu'à deux ? » Propose instantanément Isaac.

Ils pourraient sortir, mais il a envie de ne pas devoir partager Stiles ce soir. Il le veut rien qu'à lui un moment. Il inspire et l'odeur sucrée de son compagnon entre dans ses narines. Rassurante et apaisante, comme la première fois où Stiles a posé les mains sur ses joues pour le calmer. Il se souvient parfaitement de chaque moment, qu'ils ont partagé. Cela n'a pas été évidant de réussir à bâtir cette relation. Isaac en a conscience. Atrocement. Ils ont tous deux leur passé, semblables en certains points mais aussi différents. Il était blessé, apeuré et révolté. Pourtant il l'aimait déjà à l'époque, même si jamais Stiles ne l'avait vraiment remarqué. Difficile quand McCall occupait l'essentiel de son existence et ne le lâchait pas vraiment. Le duo inséparable, que le jeune homme solitaire enviait. Il aurait aimé avoir un regard de l'hyperactif. Étrangement devenir Lycanthrope avait accentué ce sentiment qu'il portait à l'autre adolescent. Il voulait Stiles... Mais ne se sentait pas digne de lui. Qu'avait-il à lui apporter au fond ? Et pourtant, lentement ils ont tissé des liens forts et uniques. Isaac frissonne doucement contre Stiles et la pression de la main se fait plus forte, quitte sa chevelure pour sa nuque, endroit vulnérable et que seul lui peut frôler.

« Isaac... » La voix douce murmure, le sortant de ses souvenirs amers.

Il se retourne contre son compagnon et positionne sa tête de manière à pouvoir observer ses yeux. Stiles lui offre un sourire tendre et rassurant, amoureux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots, l'Humain sait à quoi il doit penser pour se tendre ainsi contre lui. La pression se relâche doucement et le Lycan se redresse s'asseyant sur le divan, en appui sur ses mains. Il vient glisser son nez contre le menton de son compagnon, puis glisse dans son cou découvert par le col trop large du T-shirt. Il sent l'odeur adorable de la peau, perçoit les battements de cœur rassurants et la chaleur émanant du corps contre le sien. Se penchant un peu plus, il dépose un baiser tendre et sensuel sur la peau douce, avant de remonter lentement vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordille un peu. Il sent sans difficulté les sens de son compagnon s'enflammer lentement. Il faut dire qu'il connaît bien les points sensibles de Stiles.

« Ok, ok mon petit loup adoré... Donc euh bon soirée ici, coincé sous les couvertures, ça me va très bien... Oula, pas mordre hein ! Bon j'abdique, j'enverrais le document plus tard, je te suis tout dévoué ! » Déclare entre deux frissons et sursauts de surprise le jeune homme, qui a bien du mal de ne pas réagir aux provocations sensuels.

Quoiqu'en dise Stiles, Isaac ne l'a jamais blessé durant leur rapport intime. Il sait se contrôler et prend soin de son compagnon. Étrangement doux et tendre dans ces moments-là, il fait en sorte de ne pas marquer la peau fragile et blanche. Satisfait de la réponse de son amant, le Lycan se détache de lui et se relève, empoignant la main de Stiles au passage pour le tirer à lui. L'Humain ne lui résiste guère et suit le mouvement. Ils pourraient rester là, mais Isaac préfère le côté douillet de leur chambre. Il déteste mettre à mal son petit ami...

La soirée promet d'être câline et sensuelle, et cela leur convient bien à tous les deux.

* * *

Alors voilà voilà, en espérant ne pas vous avoir perdu. Un peu fort romantique non ? Oh promis, je vous raconterais comment ces deux-là ont fini ensemble... dans les autres chapitres ! Oui, je commence à l'envers, c'est volontaire.

Des commentaires ? Remarques ? Questions ? Envies ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : un sens à la vie

_**Correctrice**__**:**_ Miyakano

Alors puisqu'elles y tiennent, les responsables de cette idée de fic non prévue sont : sakuraetsasuke, iantocullen et Miyakano. Donc des réclamations pour avoir osé caser Stiles avec un autre que Derek, voyez ça avec les demoiselles... (Sans rancune les choupinettes:))

Blague à part, merci pour les review et les follow. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas attirer quelques lecteurs avec ce couple. Mais quoique je dise, je prends un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'ai plein d'idées ! Donc je vais tenter de ne rien perdre en cours de route... Sans délaisser les autres fics pour autant.

Un merci spéciale à Alyceis, à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement.

**Note :** retour en arrière, un peu avant que Derek en propose à Isaac de le morde Isaac, mais il lui a déjà proposé. Donc **spoiler saison 1 et saison 2**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : un sens à la vie **

Il y avait une raison si Isaac faisait partie de l'équipe de Lacrosse du Lycée. En fait, il existait deux explications toutes deux forts différentes mais valables pour l'adolescent. Même peut-être trois, puisqu'il arrivait à l'adolescent d'utiliser l'excuse du sport plutôt violent pour justifier ses bleus. Enfin pour peu que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui réellement ou le remarquait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait été obligé de pratiquer un sport. C'était non négociable avec son père. Après tout, il avait été entraîneur de l'équipe de natation du lycée, et son frère en avait été capitaine. Bien sûr, Isaac nageait très bien et ce depuis tout petit. Mais il avait préféré le Lacrosse. Il se refusait à faire comme son aîné. Cela avait suffi pour son père. Et puis, Stilinski était membre de l'équipe. Oh bien sûr, sûrement plus pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami Scott que par choix. L'hyperactif ne semblait pas un grand amateur de sport, mais pouvait être relativement bon. Mais pour Isaac, c'était l'occasion de dévorer des yeux de pas trop loin l'autre adolescent. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de cours en commun, alors s'il pouvait grappiller quelques heures d'observation silencieuse en plus via le sport... Il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Stiles était un peu la seule chose positive qu'Isaac avait dans sa vie. Du moins, il avait du mal à en voir d'autres depuis quelques années. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Isaac était le mec que personne ne voyait. Il n'avait pas d'ami véritable, au mieux les autres savaient comment il s'appelait. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas se lier aux autres adolescents. Il n'avait pas de temps pour des sorties et il ne pouvait ramener personne chez lui. Sa vie se limitait à l'école, l'équipe de Lacrosse, ses devoirs et travailler au cimetière pour aider son père. Il passait un temps fou à étudier et faire ses devoirs, parce qu'une mauvaise note pouvait signifier un éclat plus que violent de son paternel. Du coup, il se limitait socialement. Et puis, être dans l'équipe ne lui avait pas amené de la popularité. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il joue sur le terrain et qu'il ne soit pas invisible. Mais Isaac ne cherchait pas forcément à ce qu'on le remarque. Au moins comme cela, il n'avait jamais à expliquer ou mentir pour dissimuler la réalité familiale à quelqu'un.

Pourtant Isaac n'était pas moche. Il avait même plutôt un visage agréable et parfait. Des yeux bleus tendres et perçants, un corps relativement musclé et il était plutôt grand. Mais il savait se faire oublier de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas si difficile au lycée. Et même s'il désirait être invisible pour tous, il aurait vraiment aimé que Stiles le remarque. C'était la seule personne au lycée, qui semblait éveiller son intérêt. Le seul qui arrivait à attirer son regard et à affoler ses sens quand ils se croisaient. Stiles représentait un vague espoir, même si la raison lui criait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, d'un mieux un jour.

Isaac n'était pas stupide, même s'il était inexpérimenté en relation amoureuse, il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour l'hyperactif. Il le cherchait toujours du regard, il pouvait passer de longues minutes à l'admirer tout en baissant les yeux quand Stiles se tournait vers lui. Il pouvait aussi rougir légèrement si l'adolescent le saluait en passant ou lui adressait un sourire poli. Ses sens étaient en ébullition aussi s'il était trop proche de Stiles. Battements de cœur anarchiques, respiration un peu trop brusque... Il avait tous les signes du trouble physique lié à l'attirance. Et il ne prenait pas encore en compte ses pensées et ses rêves pas tous très purs et innocents. Isaac avait admis depuis un long moment qu'il était amoureux de Stiles. Et depuis aussi longtemps, qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec l'hyperactif. C'était un amour sans espoir, à sens unique. Mais peu importait, il l'aimait de loin avec dévotion. Et ironiquement, il avait cela en commun avec Stiles.

Parce que Stiles était aussi amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas, l'ignorait et il restait attachée à la garce avec dévotion et vénération. À croire qu'il appréciait de ne pas exister pour elle. Et par ricochet, s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'Isaac ne supportait pas du tout, c'était bien cette Lydia Martin. Oh pas parce que pour elle, il était invisible. Mais parce qu'elle avait ce qu'il voulait : l'amour de Stiles. Sauf qu'il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à la bimbo en chef du lycée. Du coup, il essayait d'oublier qu'il ne supportait pas la blonde. Et puis un autre qui l'agaçait, c'était McCall ! Il accaparait Stiles tout le temps. Certes, c'était juste son meilleur ami, ils étaient les inséparables clowns et le duo le plus soudé. Isaac ne savait pas ce qu'il l'énervait le plus en fait avec les deux autres joueurs de Lacrosse. Isaac était persuadé que si Stilinski était dans l'équipe, c'était pour faire plaisir et soutenir Scott. Pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant mais pour le reste … Pourtant, les choses avaient un peu changé ces derniers mois. Et en fin observateur, Isaac avait tout remarqué. Il fallait dire que son occupation principale entre les cours était d'admirer l'objet de son affection de loin. Et l'avantage quand on passe inaperçu, c'est qu'on est un bon spectateur qui ne loupe rien.

L'arrivée de la nouvelle élève, Alison Argent s'il ne se trompait pas, avait perturbé la dynamique du duo. McCall en avait plus pour elle que pour Stiles. Et en même temps, il avait changé. Du jour au lendemain, il était devenu bon en Lacrosse, doué, remarquable et meilleur en presque tout, sauf en cours. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas très naturel. Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'intéressait. C'était plus l'effet encore plus hyperactif et gesticulant de Stiles. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, cela avait éveillé la curiosité et l'intérêt de Stiles. Et puis, il avait eu cet accident sur le terrain de Lacrosse, quand Scott avait taclé trop fort Danny. Et la réaction de Lydia, arrivée démaquillée …. Et Jackson qui avait été étonné... Mais au regard de Stiles sur Lydia et McCall, Isaac avait su qu'il avait compris. D'ailleurs, il avait été relativement plus silencieux et distant avec son meilleur ami. Mais ils avaient vite repris leur habitude, comme si cela était oublié. Isaac admirait le dévouement et la gentillesse de Stiles. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Et quelque part, Isaac n'avait jamais rien fait pour avoir une chance avec lui.

Mais Isaac savait qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à Stiles. Alors, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de tenter de se rapprocher de lui. S'ils étaient devenus amis, il aurait dû lui mentir pour les traces de coups, refuser qu'il vienne chez lui et trouver tout un tas d'excuses pour ne pas le voir en dehors de l'école. Et on ne mentait pas à celui qu'on aimait aussi sincèrement. Cela aurait été une épreuve et puis si Stiles avait découvert la vérité … Sans compter, qu'il était le fils du shérif. Et de toute évidence, son amour secret avait plutôt un penchant pour la gente féminine. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas d'Isaac. Encore qu'il ne se posait pas la question, il aimait Stiles et c'était tout. Les autres, il ne les remarquait pas vraiment. Il n'était de toute manière pas à l'aise avec les relations quelle qu'elles soient et son corps. Et puis, il n'était pas intelligent, pas fort, pas si séduisant que cela... Non vraiment, il n'avait rien pour combler quelqu'un d'autre et rien à offrir. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Mais ce ne devait pas être suffisant.

Les choses n'auraient guère changé, sans l'après bal d'hiver. Isaac n'y avait pas été. Il savait que Stiles accompagnait Lydia. Il était difficile de passer à côté vu son enthousiasme. Et quelque part, il était content pour lui. Lui, il avait passé sa soirée chez lui, à travailler sur le contrôle de chimie qui approchait. Il peinait vraiment avec cette matière. Et il savait que son père n'attendrait que ce prétexte pour en venir aux mains. Il en avait assez peur. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait besoin d'un prétexte. Isaac estimait juste que son œil au beurre noir était suffisant. Il avait presque était heureux de devoir aller travailler de nuit au cimetière ce dimanche-là. Et il avait eu raison, parce qu'après cela sa vie avait radicalement changé. En mieux d'ailleurs, vu que cette nuit-là, il avait rencontré son Alpha.

Cette nuit avait été plus que spéciale. Il creusait la tombe de Kate Argent quand quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas encore bien à expliquer s'était passé. Il s'était retrouvé au fond de la tombe, la peur lui nouant le ventre, la machine au-dessus de la tête. Isaac avait tenté de voir au-dessus du bord du trou... Et il n'était guère rassuré par la vision de cette créature pillant une tombe. Il s'était prudemment recroquevillé dans le fond. Ses pensées se bousculaient, mais rien ne lui venait comme explication rationnel. Il avait peur et tremblait légèrement. Mais ce fut pire quand le craquement métallique lui fit comprendre que la grue était relevée. C'était humainement impossible... Les yeux levés vers la menace potentielle, il avait attendu avec appréhension... Jusqu'à voir ce jeune homme vêtu de manière sombre avec un petit sourire ironique sur le visage.

« Un coup de main ? » Déclara l'inconnu.

Isaac l'observait surpris. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, à tout casser dix ans de plus. Mais il semblait sûr et vaguement ironique. Comment avait-il pu relever la grue seul ? Cependant, l'adolescent savait aussi qu'il ne sortirait pas de là par ses seuls moyens. Il se contenta d'un mouvement de tête rapide en signe de oui. Il n'était pas à l'aise quand il fallait communiquer, il préférait être seul dans son coin. L'inconnu n'eut aucun mal à le sortir du trou. Il se contenta de lui empoigner la main qu'il tendait et de tirer. Isaac ne comprit pas réellement comment il avait atterri sur ses deux pieds à côté de son sauveur. Il frotta ses mains contre son jeans, embarrassé. Il avait conscience du regard perçant, qui le détaillait, aussi releva-t-il la tête. Le regard clair s'arrêta sur son œil un moment.

«Merci …. » Murmura l'adolescent timidement et poliment. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus.

« Tu sais, je pourrais t'aider autrement. Te permettre d'être plus fort et de ne plus le craindre. » Répondit d'une voix étrangement calme et rassurante le jeune homme en face de lui.

Isaac se raidit d'un seul coup et il se sentit stupidement imbécile. En relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'inconnu, il hésita. Mais habitué à éviter ce genre de provocation, il fixa rapidement de nouveau le sol à leurs pieds. À ce moment précis, il avait l'impression désagréable que l'autre savait... Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, alors comment pourrait-il … ? Pris au piège, en état de panique et avec son cerveau qui ne fonctionnait pas, l'adolescent tenta vainement de se soustraire à la conversation. C'était trop risqué. Il ne pouvait pas avouer que son père était violent, qu'il le punissait tous les jours, que sa joue bleu c'était à cause de lui... Ses pensées se mélangeaient et il ne savait pas comment se soustraire au regard perçant de l'autre homme. Pourtant, rien de négatif ou de menaçant n'émanait de lui. Non au contraire, il avait une posture détendu, un regard doux et compatissant et son sourire avait quelque chose qui poussait à lui faire confiance.

« Je … Euh … Non, en fait je …. » balbutia perdu et apeuré l'adolescent en essayant d'éviter le regard scrutateur.

« Pas la peine de me mentir. Je peux entendre ton cœur battre plus vite et ton odeur changer. Je sais ce qu'il te fait... Enfin je devine. Et je peux t'offrir d'être plus fort, de ne plus le redouter. » L'interrompit l'inconnu. « Mon nom est Derek Hale. »

Isaac regarda surpris la main que Derek, puisque de toute évidence s'était son nom, lui tendait amicalement. L'adolescent était perdu mais serra quand même l'autre main par réflexe. Il releva les yeux et se demanda ce que le jeune homme pouvait faire pour lui. Quand son regard croisa les autres yeux, ils étaient carmins et lumineux. Isaac sursauta mais ne put reculer de beaucoup. Sa main était toujours prisonnière de l'autre. Des canines dépassaient légèrement des lèvres ourlées en un sourire rassurant. Derek le fixait sans le lâcher.

« Je peux vraiment t'aider … Si tu le souhaite. » répéta l'Alpha.

Étrangement, Isaac avait envie de le croire, de dire oui. De toute manière, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il vivait déjà non ? C'était peut-être ça le secret de McCall non ? Et si cela améliorait sa vie ? Et si avec cela il avait une chance d'être visible pour Stiles ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, Scott ne veillait plus trop sur lui depuis qu'il était en couple. Alors peut-être que …. Ne plus avoir peur de son père, ne plus souffrir et être plus fort, plus sûr de lui. Qui refuserait une main qui se tend pour vous aider ?

Pourtant, Isaac ne répondit pas un oui directement et Derek ne l'exigea pas. Non, l'Alpha attendit que l'adolescent vienne à lui pour lui faire ce don. Et il n'avait pas menti, la vie d'Isaac avait considérablement changé.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Oh promis le retour de Stiles en interaction avec Isaac dans le chapitre suivant... J'avais juste besoin de parler un peu de l'avant pour que ce soit compréhensible...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pleine Lune

_**Correctrice:**_Miyakano

**Note :**je poursuis en reprenant ce qui m'intéresse de la saison 2, donc spoiler forcément.

Merci pour vos reveiw, ça fait plaisir. Et pour répondre à **Alyceis **: je te remercie pour ton avis et tes compliments. C'est vrai que c'est un paring en français peu utilisé, mais en anglais il y en a quelques-unes. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

Les autres je vous ai répondu personnellement via Mp. (si pas, un oubli ...)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pleine lune**

Isaac n'avait pas su donner une explication pour la mort de son père. Et de toute évidence, il était le seul suspect possible vu que le shérif et ses hommes étaient venus l'interroger durant l'entraînement. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas son jour. Pourtant, il avait une certaine impatience. Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune. Sa première réelle métamorphose depuis qu'il avait accepté la morsure de Derek. Mais voilà, tout avait dérapé avec la mort de son père. Et même s'il avait des griefs contre ce dernier, c'était son père, sa seule famille. Il n'avait donc rien fait contre. Il s'était contenté de fuir pour rejoindre son Alpha. Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt une Créature, s'était chargée d'éliminer l'homme. Et au vu du climat familial, il avait fort à parier qu'il serait inquiété voire soupçonné. Pourtant, il était venu à l'école comme tous les jours. Manquer l'entraînement aurait été étrange et une preuve implicite, non ? Mais surtout, il aurait manqué un des rares moments du jour où il pouvait observer de plus ou moins près Stiles.

D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé si avec ses sens surdéveloppés, il allait pouvoir comprendre la conversation entre McCall et Stilinski d'aussi loin. Le jeune Lycanthrope se mettait toujours un peu en retrait quand il devait se changer, ne parlant avec personne. Il était déjà dans le vestiaire quand le duo inséparable d'amis avait fait son apparition tout en parlant. Malgré le bruit ambiant, Isaac avait su se focaliser que sur Stiles et comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. De toute évidence, la pleine lune était une source d'inquiétude. Et Derek n'avait pas menti, ni son instinct personnel. Scott était comme lui. Il le sentait et le comprenait. Les choses avaient presque pris un tour amusant quand en ouvrant son casier, l'hyperactif avait fait tombé par terre une longue chaîne en métal. Isaac avait brièvement observé les gestes désarticulés de Stiles. Le silence qui avait suivi et l'air surpris de leur compagnon étaient assez parlants. Même le coach ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Et puis tout le monde avait repris ses activités, et les moqueries sur l'hyperactif avaient fusé plus ou moins discrètement.

La colère avait envahie Isaac un moment. Il détestait qu'on parle mal de Stilinski. Et sa nature lupine empirait certains aspects de sa personnalité. Il avait vite remarqué qu'être mordu n'avait rien changé à son attirance pour Stiles. Enfin, ça dépassait largement la simple attirance physique. Il en était amoureux. Et personne n'arriverait à changer cela. Et devenir Lycanthrope n'avait pas effacé le sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Il trouvait même que c'était plus fort qu'avant. Il aurait peut-être dû en parler à son Alpha ... Mais Isaac avait trop l'habitude de garder cela secret, enfermé au fond de lui pour prendre ce risque. C'était tout ce qu'il avait, ce qu'il chérissait le plus. Fixant ses lacets qu'il nouait lentement, il fût surpris quand McCall lâcha un : « il y en a un autre ». Le regard chocolat de Stiles fit le tour du vestiaire sans s'arrêter sur personne surpris. Le jeune Lycan, garda la tête basse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que les deux amis soient sortis sur le terrain. Il n'en menait pas large.

La pleine lune approchait. Il le sentait. Il était plus susceptible, se contrôlait avec difficulté. Et une des seules pensées, qui revenait en boucle, était l'envie de sauter sur Stiles. Son loup hurlait en lui. Mais il arrivait à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur, se maîtriser. Il ne devait pas devenir un danger pour la seule personne comptant à ses yeux. Il préférait impressionner l'autre adolescent plutôt que l'effrayer. Alors même quand il s'était retrouvé à devoir faire cet exercice avec McCall, qui fonçait sur tout le monde et les reniflait... Il n'avait pas bronché. Il savait que Scott devinerait. Il sentait ses yeux virer de couleur, ses canines sortir légèrement. Peut-être qu'en se liant avec l'autre Lycan par ricochet il pourrait devenir ami avec Stiles, et se rapprocher un minimum de celui qu'il aimait. Encore fallait-il que ça ne vire pas au drame... Le choc physique avec Scott fut brutal. Ils se réceptionnèrent tous les deux avec aisance et en relevant la tête, Isaac croisa le regard doré de son compagnon de sport. Scott se raidit de surprise... Et puis tout dégénéra sans qu'Isaac ne puisse rien y faire.

Il avait vu arriver la police. Il avait supplié McCall de ne rien leur dire. Mais l'interrogatoire fut pénible. Il ne pouvait pas parler des Créatures et il ne savait rien sur la mort de son père. Ensuite, il dû patienter. Le shérif Stilinski interrogeait Jackson. Isaac pressentait que cela allait être en sa défaveur. Hors cette nuit, il prendrait pour la première fois sa forme de loup... Ce serait inévitable. Derek avait été clair sur ce détail et lui avait dit de venir le voir avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Malheureusement, il fut embarqué par la police et mis en garde à vue. Il devinait aisément ce que le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse avait pu raconter sur son père et lui. Les choses empiraient de plus en plus ...

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule au poste de police pendant toute la journée. Légalement, ils pouvaient le retenir au minimum jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait passé l'après-midi assis sur la banquette contre le mur à attendre. Être enfermé n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais la cellule était relativement vaste. Aussi il ne se sentait pas compressé. Tout comme rester immobile ne l'ennuyait pas. À force de se faire oublier, il arrivait à ne pas trop rager en ce moment, malgré le loup qui se débattait en lui. Il avait fini par s'installer confortablement, pieds posés sur le lit et jambes légèrement repliées. Assis là, seul et dans le silence confortable, il avait laissé ses pensées filer. Deux choses revenaient dans sa tête : sa transformation prochaine et la soif de sang qui l'accompagnerait et Stiles savait ce qu'il était.

Il tempérait son instinct meurtrier pour le moment en se raccrochant à Stiles. Il n'admettrait pas face à Derek que ce qui le motivait à se maîtriser et à être si assidu pour être un bon Lycanthrope était l'adolescent hyperactif. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé dans les sentiments, qu'il portait à son copain de classe. Ce n'était pas revu à la baisse, ni oublié. Bien au contraire, c'était plus fort et plus intense qu'avant. Il captait tout avec plus d'intensité et avait était étonné à quel point l'odeur et le son de la voix de l'autre adolescent lui étaient familiers. C'était une bonne surprise. Il pouvait localiser aisément Stiles et en profitait un peu plus de loin. Il avait l'impression que son attachement irrationnel à l'hyperactif était devenu plus fort et envahissant. Il ne s'en plaignait guère, penser à Stiles l'aider vraiment à se contrôler. C'était juste comme si tout était amplifié en lui dont ça. Et pour le moment, cela lui évitait de penser à la transformation et au fait qu'il était enfermé ici et qu'il risquait de dérapé. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne désirait pas devenir un meurtrier.

Pourtant plus les heures passaient et moins son contrôle sur lui-même était évident. Isaac ressentait vivement la pleine lune. Il n'avait pas besoin de tenter de regarder par la petite fenêtre du couloir pour savoir que la nuit était tombée et que la lune était bien ronde dans le ciel. C'était instinctif. Il la sentait vibrer à travers tous ses nerfs, muscles. Son corps entier résonnait et peu à peu le loup en lui prenait le dessus. Debout, mains appuyées contre la porte métallique, le jeune Lycan ferma les yeux un moment et grogna légèrement. Son corps le faisait souffrir et en même temps, il se sentait plus libre. Ses lèvres furent transpercées par ses canines devenues pointues et ses griffes s'allongèrent, griffant le métal de la porte. Ses yeux couleur or se fixèrent sur l'entrée du couloir. Il sentit ses oreilles s'allonger et ses sens devinrent plus aiguisés et ouverts. Un grognement bestial lui échappa. Un bruit approchait dans sa direction. L'alarme de secours se déclencha. La réaction du Lycanthrope fut immédiate, il arracha la porte et alla se planquer dans le coin sombre.

L'instinct animal guidait Isaac et il avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il était un prédateur nocturne, avec une vue adaptée à l'obscurité et des sens surdéveloppés. Il s'accroupit dans la pénombre, dans un coin de la pièce. Il verrait en premier celui qui passerait la porte. L'ouïe fine distingua deux respirations et le Lycan huma l'air. Une des deux odeurs humaines qui lui parvient, était familière et rassurante. Elle éveillait quelque chose en lui, de la possessivité. L'autre lui était inconnue. Le Loup-garou réprima un grognement et se prépara à sauter sur les deux intrus. L'envie de sang lui brûlait la gorge. Mais il était un prédateur patient et discret. Les bruits de pas se rapprochait et la sonnerie stridente continuait de lui déchirait les tympans.

L'homme vêtu comme un policier entra en tenant fermant l'adolescent, le bâillonnant d'une main. Stiles continuait de se débattre de son mieux. Le Lycanthrope remarqua le duo, avant qu'ils ne le repèrent. Il retient difficilement un grognement mais n'attaqua pas directement. L'ennemi réel était le policier, qui puait la poudre, l'argent et l'aconit. Il tenait aussi une seringue et sentait le sang, qui s'écoulait de sa plaie à la jambe. D'instinct, Isaac l'identifia comme étant un chasseur probable. Mais ce qui l'empêchait d'attaquer réellement malgré l'envie de déchirer sa gorge, c'était le fait qu'entre lui et sa future proie se tenait son compagnon. Et le Loup-garou ne voulait pas blessé Stiles. Il fixa le duo et chercha une parade pour attaquer l'Homme sans mettre en danger la vie de l'hyperactif. Sa priorité en ce moment, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, était de protéger son compagnon. Son loup hurlait de rage et désirait mettre un terme à la vie de celui, qui osait ainsi malmener celui qui était sien. L'instinct de protection prenait le dessus sur le besoin de tuer.

Le faux policier jeta sans ménagement Stiles au sol et se tourna vers la cellule. L'hyperactif aussi releva le regard pour constater que la porte était arrachée de ses gongs. Un frisson le parcouru. Et l'odeur de la peur sur lui s'intensifia. Isaac retient un grognement et avant que les deux humains ne comprennent vraiment, il bondit sur la menace. Il devait éloigner l'homme de son compagnon. Pris de court, le chasseur s'encastra dans le mur. Rageusement, Isaac réattaqua peu décidé à laisser la menace s'approcher de l'adolescent. Stiles quand à lui, avait été se planquer au mieux derrière les fauteuils. Une fois sur qu'il n'y avait plus de menace, Le Lycanthrope tourna le regard vers l'hyperactif. Stiles se recroquevilla encore un peu plus contre le mur. Pourtant quelque chose le percuta. L'échange muet fut bref et intense. L'humain eut l'impression que quelque chose passait entre eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Isaac grogna doucement. Mais avant qu'il n'avance, Derek pénétrait dans la pièce, écrasant la seringue, et il grognait dessus préventivement. Le jeune Lycan se recroquevilla et repris apparence humaine, sous contrôle total.

Après une explication basique et avant que le shérif ne débarque, Derek empoigna Isaac et le sorti du poste de police. Il le ramena au hangar. Le plus jeune semblait pour le moment se contrôler, la fatigue prenant le dessus. L'Alpha ne relâcha la prise sur le bras de son Bêta qu'une fois sûr qu'il n'irait courir nulle part. Assis contre le mur, Isaac avait replié ses jambes contre lui et posait son front contre ses genoux. Il était devenu un fugitif. Les courbatures se faisaient sentir et la fatigue se répandait en lui comme une traînée de poudre. Mais l'esprit du jeune Lycan ne retenait que quelques détails de la soirée. Stiles avait peur de lui. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il avait senti émaner de lui sa frayeur. Et il ne pourrait pas aller à l'école, et donc le voir avant un moment. L'adolescent se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui-même, posant son front sur ses genoux.

« Tu n'allais pas attaquer Stiles, n'est-ce pas ? » La question prit de court l'adolescent qui relava la tête pour fixer son Alpha. Derek observait son Bêta, bras croisé. Isaac frissonna : comment avait-il deviné ?

« Non… En fait je ... Je voulais le protéger ... » Murmura en réponse l'adolescent.

« Je vois. » Se contenta de rétorquer le Lycanthrope dominant.

Isaac se tassa un peu plus sous le regard scrutateur de son Alpha. De toute évidence, Derek avait compris quelque chose mais ne comptait pas l'expliciter. Il fallait reconnaître que le jeune homme n'était pas bavard. Ils avaient au moins ça en commun. Mais il était aussi un fin décrypteur. Du coup, l'adolescent était sûr qu'il avait compris ce que représentait Stiles pour lui. Et défaitiste, il s'attendait à ce que Derek le remettre à sa place, lui dise qu'il n'avait aucune chance, voire se moque de son amour inconditionnel.

« C'est bien que tu l'ai. » Se contenta dire de L'Alpha. « Repose-toi. Ici tu es en sécurité. »

* * *

Dans le chapitre 4, je compte revenir dans le présent ou futur c'est comme on voit. Plus simplement, refaire un chapitre où ils sont plus vieux et en couple pour parler de leur vie d'adulte ... Je trouve que cela allégera un peu le côté tristounet.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Conversation sur l'oreiller

_**Correctrice:**_Miyakano

**Note :**passage dans leur futur, pour alléger le côté dramatique. C'est donc la suite directe du chapitre 1 et se passe environ 10 ans après la saison 2.

Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : conversation sur l'oreiller **

Stiles est allongé, paisible et calme, à plat ventre. Il écoute les bruits émanant de la maison, autrement dit pas grand-chose si ce n'est sa respiration et celle d'Isaac, allongé contre lui. Les doigts du Lycanthrope dessinent des courbes invisibles sur la peau de son dos et le font frissonner. Mais l'Humain ne bouge pas, observant la lumière qui filtre par les tentures de leur chambre. Il est rare qu'il soit aussi posé et silencieux. Autrefois, ses silences trop longs étaient signe d'un mal être. Mais c'était avant Isaac et tout ce que lui apporte son compagnon depuis presque 10 ans. D'ailleurs, ils devraient fêter dignement leur anniversaire de couple. Le Lycan continue ses taquineries tendres et vient déposer un baiser sur l'épaule nue. Stiles bouge un peu et se relève sur les coudes pour l'observer. Les mains agiles quittent sa peau et il feule de frustration. Il aime bien la sensation, en réalité. Pourtant son petit ami ne semble pas décider à reprendre vu qu'il s'allonge sur le côté et l'observe. Les silences d'Isaac ont toujours été plus parlant que de longs discours. Il est discret et silencieux comparé à Stiles. Cela ne dérange pas vraiment l'hyperactif. Avec les années, il a appris à déchiffrer le regard clair et à comprendre ce que l'autre ne peut formuler à voix haute. Avec un sourire tendre, Stiles vient s'allonger tout contre Isaac, et emmêle ses jambes aux siennes. Ils sont bien comme cela, peau contre peau. Ce qu'il y a de mieux dans leur relation intime c'est l'après. En général, le Lycanthrope après quelques minutes de tendresse silencieuses en vient à parler. C'est d'ailleurs impressionnant le nombre de conversations sérieuses qu'ils ont eu, allongé dans un lit après avoir fait l'amour. Cette fois-ci, c'est Stiles qui brise le silence confortable.

« Allison est passée à la maison cet après-midi... » Murmure-t-il en posant une main au niveau du cœur d'Isaac.

Le silence retombe alors qu'Isaac patiente. Mais Stiles ne poursuit pas. L'Humain observe attentivement sa main posée sur la peau blanche. Il se concentre sur les battements de cœur de son compagnon. Il se rappelle qu'Isaac lui a dit une fois qu'en théorie, dans certains moments précis, leurs cœurs et respirations étaient totalement synchronisées. Le Lycan peut l'entendre et le sentir, Stiles pas. C'est un peu frustrant, alors il essaye quand même têtu à vouloir y arriver et parfois avec une naïveté enfantine d'y croire encore... Il n'est pas un Métamorphe, il perçoit le monde moins bien. Le Lycan glisse une main par-dessus la taille de son compagnon, et la pose dans le bas de son dos. Isaac attire un peu plus contre lui Stiles et glisse sa tête contre la sienne. Un léger baiser effleure le front de l'hyperactif.

« Ah. Et elle désirait… ? » Encourage Isaac, vaguement curieux de savoir pourquoi la compagne de Scott est passée. Cela aurait était moins étonnant si ça avait été McCall au fond.

L'intervention fait sortir Stiles de ses pensées. Mais son cheminement est intercepté par les gestes câlins d'Isaac. La main dans son dos recommence à dessiner des courbes et cercles invisibles sur sa peau. Il frissonne légèrement, et se blottit encore plus contre sa source de chaleur particulière avec un soupir satisfait. Il est un peu fatigué. Sa journée a été relativement occupée : entre son problème à résoudre et la visite d'Alison, suivi de leur petit câlin... Enfin petit cela doit faire plus d'une heure qu'ils sont montés et qu'ils se câlinent. Mais ce que Stiles apprécie le plus c'est justement la lenteur et douceur de leur échange physique. Il n'est pas un spécialiste en relation charnelle. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'Isaac et il a été le premier pour tout à ce niveau-là. N'empêche qu'il est sûr que personne ne pourrait lui faire l'amour avec les mêmes sentiments et sensations que son compagnon lupin. Relevant, les yeux pour croiser le regard cristallin qui l'observe curieusement, Stiles fronce les sourcils. Il a totalement décroché de la conversation qu'il a lancée. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se souvient : la visite d'Allison. Le débit de paroles revient à la normal chez lui.

« Ah oui, elle est presque passée en coup de vent. J'ai rarement vu Allison aussi nerveuse... Bref en fait, elle m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Je suppose que ce genre de truc ne peut pas se dire au téléphone, dans un message ou courriel... Bref, elle attend un heureux événement... » Explicite rapidement Stiles sans bouger. Il est étrangement serein contre Isaac.

« C'est super. Ce sera le premier louveteau officiel de la meute. Derek va apprécier et Mc... Scott doit être aux anges. » Réplique le Lycan, butant sur le nom du meilleur ami. Il a trop l'habitude de dire McCall, mais ça donne l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas du même clan.

« Euh... En fait, elle est passée me le dire et Scott ne sait pas encore. Allison m'a demandé comment elle pouvait lui annoncer cela. T'imagine, elle demande cela à moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais …. C'est le genre de truc que je n'aurais jamais à t'annoncer et je ne suis pas une femme. Mais bon, elle avait l'air tellement perdue que j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place et de trouver comment le dire à Scott. Et finalement je lui ai sorti : dis-lui je suis enceinte ! … J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête au regard que je me suis pris ! » Poursuit de manière plus animé l'Humain, qui gigote contre la peau chaude et râle légèrement.

Après tout, il aide au mieux, mais certaines choses lui seront toujours inaccessibles, même avec son QI. Il ne pourra jamais penser, ressentir et voir les choses comme un Lycanthrope ni comme une femme. C'est parfois compliqué d'être le seul mec humain de la meute. La pression des bras d'Isaac s'affermit tendrement autour de lui. L'étreinte est délicate, rassurante et sécurisante. Il est bien dans les bras du Lycan. Il l'a toujours été. Il s'apaise à nouveau, se débat un peu moins et poursuit un peu moins agité.

« Bref, elle n'était pas très satisfaite. Alors je lui ai fait remarquer que je n'avais pas ce genre de préoccupations, et que vu la vénération que lui porte Scotty, elle ne risquait pas qu'il le prenne mal... Son père à la rigueur comme il est de la vieille école, il risque de râler vu qu'ils ne sont pas mariés. Mais Scott ? Il va nous en parler avec adoration pendant des mois... Bref, elle a semblé plus calme après et j'en ai profité pour lui glisser de le dire rapidement, vu que ses hormones de femmes enceinte la rendait plus agressive... Après ça, elle m'a parlé de Lydia et Jackson... Non mais tu crois que Derek va apprécier la nouvelle ? Après tout c'est lui l'Alpha... » Termine Stiles en fixant toujours Isaac droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi le prendrait-il mal ? C'est un peu la suite logique des choses et ça agrandit la meute. » Réplique le Lycanthrope avant d'embrasser le front de son compagnon.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas eux qui risquent de faire des louveteaux. Mais cela n'a jamais dérangé Derek. En réalité, l'Alpha a toujours apprécié l'équilibre du duo et avait sûrement accepté l'idée de leur couple avant même qu'ils ne se rapprochent vraiment. Il y a quelques années, quand ils ont été à l'université, Isaac a eu un peu peur. Être le centre du monde de Stiles à Beacon Hills est simple. Ils passent leur temps libre entre membres de la meute. Mais en dehors, dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de monde, où Stiles pouvait involontairement briller ? Les premiers mois avaient été compliqués pour le Lycanthrope. Il remarquait ceux et celles, qui tournaient autour de son petit ami, attirés par son caractère généreux, son intelligence ou son physique. Parce quoiqu'en pense Stiles, il est beau et sexy dans son genre. Pourtant, l'Humain n'a jamais remarqué personne. Même quand Isaac a tenté de parler du fait qu'il pourrait vouloir se marier et avoir des enfants, ce qu'ensemble ils n'auraient jamais. Les réponses de Stiles sont toujours simples et sincères, rassurantes aussi. Le mariage ? Peu importe s'ils peuvent vivre ensemble, que la meute et son père les acceptent. Les enfants ? L'adoption existe toujours si vraiment … Bien que Stiles ne se voit pas forcément avec une descendance. Ce n'est pas dans ses priorités. Il a Isaac. Il l'aime et s'en sait aimer. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste, ils l'adaptent s'il le faut.

« Je pense qu'il sera content, même si la mère est d'un clan de chasseurs. Il s'est fait à l'idée. » Finit Isaac avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ouais, tu as raison... Du coup, on sait ce qu'ils annonceront au prochain repas de la meute ! Je sens que la tête de Jackson va être hilarante... En attendant, j'ai promis à Allison de ne le dire à personne. » Réplique l'Humain en se redressant pour venir déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Isaac.

Le Lycanthrope agrippe délicatement la taille de Stiles. Il bascule sur le dos et entraîne avec lui le jeune homme. L'Humain se retrouve allongé en partie sur le torse du Lycan. Un sourire ourle ses lèvres et il se penche pour embrasser les lèvres charnues d'Isaac. Une des mains de Stiles se pose doucement sur la nuque de son compagnon. Le Lycanthrope répond au baiser, entrouvre les lèvres et mordille celle de son amant pour obtenir l'accès. L'échange devient plus profond et sensuel. Stiles y met fin et vient déposer son front contre l'épaule d'Isaac.

« Tu as promis de ne rien dire et tu me racontes tout ? » Ironise le Lycan, en caressant doucement le bas du dos de son compagnon. Il aime et a besoin de ses contacts physiques. En réalité, ils leurs sont vitaux à tous les deux.

« Oui … Oui mais toi ce n'est pas la même ! Tu es mon compagnon, on est uni alors... Je ne trahis rien en te le disant ! » Rétorque d'une voix boudeuse l'Humain, qui se redresse pour croiser les yeux bleus. « Et je n'ai pas de secret pour toi. On n'en a jamais eu … Alors... »

Stiles ne ment pas. Du jour où ils ont décidé d'être un couple, ils ont toujours tout partagé. Ils se sont affichés directement, même si Isaac aurait accepté de dissimuler leur lien. Stiles n'a jamais eu honte ou peur d'avouer ses sentiments pour lui. Ils ne sont pas aussi démonstratif que Lydia et Jackson ou Allison et Scott, loin de là même. Mais ils ne se sont jamais cachés. Ils ont juste une certaine pudeur, qui les empêche de se donner en spectacle. Au mieux ils se regardent, se tiennent la main et se sourient. Les baisers et caresses sont réservés à leur tête-à-tête. Et c'est vrai qu'une fois seuls, ils sont tactiles et câlins. De même, Stiles a toujours voulu que le dialogue soit ouvert. Et il n'a jamais rien caché à Isaac, en dehors des surprises pour les anniversaires bien sûr. Leur confiance est totale. Ils fonctionnent comme cela. Alors quelque part, demander à Stiles de ne pas répéter quelque chose à Isaac semble insensé. Allison le sait comme tout le monde. Et dans la tête de Stiles, il n'a rien trahi. Son compagnon n'ira pas cafter d'ici le lendemain soir !

« Et puis, tu ne vas pas cafter si ? » Taquine Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. » Réplique Isaac avec un petit rire. « Ce sera bien plus amusant d'observer leurs réactions demain soir, je crois. »

« Oh, vilain loup-garou sadique ! » réplique Stiles. Isaac le fixe, vaguement surpris. L'hyperactif ajoute rapidement : « Mais bon je t'aime aussi comme ça. »

Le sourire revient sur les lèvres du Lycanthrope. C'est vrai que Stiles a toujours à cœur qu'il se sente bien et soit souriant. Il a un sourire magnifique, mais très rare. Son passé n'aide pas, trop sombre et rempli de souffrance. Alors l'Humain veut lui apporter l'opposé et adoucir au maximum les choses. Il n'a jamais rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu faire du mal à son petit ami. Isaac l'attire pour un second baiser beaucoup plus sensuel et demandeur. Les mains se perdent un peu plus bas sur la peau offerte de son compagnon. Il est d'humeur sensuel et câline. Il a envie de rester encore un long moment dans le lit avec l'hyperactif contre lui. Et même s'il connaît le corps de Stiles par cœur, il aime le redécouvrir. Un léger gémissement échappe à l'hyperactif, qui laisse sa main libre courir à son tour sur la peau blanche offerte...

* * *

Et voilà, tout mignon et tendre...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Avénie

_**Correctrice:**_Miyakano

**Note :** introduction de deux personnages de mon invention, qui sont arrivées entre les événements de leur adolescence et leur futur. (Alors là, si cette phrase a un sens...?). Nous sommes toujours 10 ans après la saison 2. Sentez-vous libre de me dire si ça ne colle pas avec le reste …

Merci pour vos reveiw, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Avénie**

Stiles prépare le repas du soir avec l'aide d'Isaac. Ils ont toujours des activités communes, même si ça signifie faire le ménage. C'est une manière de partager à deux un moment. Bien que l'Humain aurait préféré rester encore un moment dans le lit à se câliner. Mais son estomac crie famine, et puis rien ne les empêche d'y retourner après. Le Lycanthrope observe son compagnon cuisiner du coin de l'œil en mettant la table. En général, c'est chacun son tour avec l'aide de l'autre. Il faut dire que de par leur passé respectif, ils sont assez bons dans les tâches ménagères. Stiles parce qu'il aidait son père après le décès de sa mère et se retrouvait parfois seul, et qu'il avait décidé de veiller sur le seul parent restant. Et Isaac parce que son père ne lui laisser guère le choix. Un léger silence règne dans la petite cuisine, l'hyperactif est concentré sur ce qu'il ajoute comme épices dans sa sauce et le Loup-garou l'observant. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée fait sursauter Stiles, ce qui arrache à Isaac un sourire amusé. L'Humain lui jette un regard et après un hochement de tête, il se décide à aller ouvrir laissant son compagnon finir sa préparation.

Le Lycan se demande qui peut bien passer. Mais en même temps, peu de gens arrivent ici sans prévenir. Ils ont des amis, des collègues de travail, qui leur rendent parfois visite, mais ils s'annoncent. Après, leur couple un peu hors norme pour beaucoup ne dérange pas. Ils ne sont pas démonstratifs. Ce qui fait que les autres, non de la meute, viennent parfois. La vieille voisine les apprécie aussi, venant demander des services tout comme le couple avec enfants de l'autre côté. Ils sont de bons voisins, serviables et polis, pas envahissants. Si Isaac est resté en parti discret et distant, Stiles reste totalement sociable et ouvert. Pourtant, le Loup-garou pressent que ce n'est pas un voisin venu chercher du sucre ou du sel. Après, il n'y a que le père de Stiles ou un membre de la meute qui peut débarquer comme cela par surprise à une heure tardive. Il inspire et ouvre la porte à la volée. Il ne ressent aucun danger, c'est donc un proche. Avant qu'Isaac ne comprenne vraiment, une tornade de boucles blondes se jette sur lui. Il attrape la petite poupée à la volée et la soulève. La gamine éclate de rire avant d'enserrer fortement son cou. Le Lycan relève le regard pour croiser l'air sérieux et distant de Derek, bien que ce dernier soit moins froid et un peu plus sociable qu'autrefois, et le sourire chaleureux et tendre de Lisa. Il s'écarte sans lâcher la fillette, qui de toute manière l'a agrippé trop fort, pour les laisser entrer.

« Bonsoir Derek, Lisa. » Salue le Bêta doucement, tout en recevant un bisou sur la joue de la gamine. « Et comment tu vas petite princesse ? » Il ne la lâche pas. C'est inutile elle n'abdiquera pas.

C'est le moment que choisi Stiles pour sortir de la cuisine et débarquer sans discrétion aucune dans le salon. Derek s'est assis dans le divan, Lisa à sa droite, comme toujours, et Isaac est toujours debout près de la porte l'enfant dans ses bras. Ses yeux se posent sur le visage doux et souriant de Lisa. Il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir vu cette femme avec un air autre que tendre et doux. C'est peut-être aussi grâce à ce côté maternel et aimant qu'elle a pu conquérir Derek. Cela ne dut pas être évident et sûrement très long. Tout est-il que lors de leur avant-dernière année universitaire à tous, un week-end où toute la meute était là, Derek leur a présenté la jeune femme. Elle était humaine à l'époque, aujourd'hui c'est une Lycane. C'est un choix qu'elle a fait personnellement. Personne ne sait exactement comment ils se sont rencontrés, ni combien de temps ils se sont fréquentés. Mais Lisa a fini par faire partie de la meute. C'est la compagne de Derek, son épouse depuis 3 ans, et la femelle Alpha en quelque sorte de la meute. Elle materne tout le monde et est toujours là, extrêmement douce et compatissante.

« Ah la famille d'Alpha et euh … Oh Avénie, la petite puce ! » Déclare en guise de salut Stiles, avant de tourner son regard sur Derek. « Donc si vous êtes là c'est qu'il faut la garder pour la nuit … Ou alors Scott t'a téléphoné totalement paniqué et ... »

Stiles garde ses distances avec Isaac et l'enfant. C'est qu'il n'a pas forcément de bons souvenirs avec cette gamine. Avénie est une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine, au teint pâle, yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique et aux boucles blondes généreuses. Mais c'est aussi une Lycanthrope de naissance avec des crocs et griffes. Et ça, Stiles le sait mieux que personne. Il se rappelle bien le jour où Lisa a ramené la petiote au domaine des Hale. Sa mère était une Oméga, qui n'avait pas survécu aux Chasseurs. Mais elle avait mis sa fille en sécurité. Du moins, autant que peut l'être seule une fillette de 5 ans, laissée en forêt. De ce qu'ils ont compris l'odeur et les gémissements plaintifs ont attiré la Lycanthrope, qui a ramené l'enfant. Derek a été surpris mais au final, il a préféré la garder dans une meute. Elle ne se maîtrisait pas vraiment. Farouche de base, elle a très vite adopté Derek, parce qu'il était l'Alpha et la rassurait, Lisa, vu qu'elle était une femelle Lycanthrope, et Isaac. Les autres, il a fallu du temps. Durant les six derniers mois, la gamine a passé du temps avec chaque couple sous divers prétextes. Tous savent que Derek ne compte pas l'adopter vraiment et qu'il lui cherche le meilleur couple de parents parmi ses Bêtas. Si avec les femmes humaines et les Lycanthropes, ça a été relativement rapide, Stiles, lui, en a bavé avec elle. Il faut dire que ce sont des chasseurs masculins, qui ont tués sa mère. Et autant elle était accaparante et adorable avec Isaac lors de ses soirées ici, autant Stiles finissait à chaque fois avec des griffures malgré les sanctions d'Isaac. Les choses ont changé, il y a quelques temps. Une nuit, où Stiles était seul avec Avénie. C'est le cauchemar de la gamine, qui l'a réveillé. Il a tenté de loin, histoire de ne pas se faire mordre, de l'apaiser. Les mots pour calmer ce genre de crise, il les connaît très bien. Seulement, à cinq ans, c'est un câlin qui aide à oublier ses frayeurs nocturnes. C'est donc ce qu'est venu chercher la fillette, avec une rapidité effarante pour son âge. Il se souvient qu'elle a enserré fortement ses jambes. Il a été surpris avant de refermer ses bras et de la soulever. C'était bien la première fois en six mois, qu'ils avaient un échange non violent...

« Pourquoi Scott devrait me téléphoner paniqué ? Il a encore fait quoi ? » Questionne Derek d'une voix blasée. Stiles sort alors de ses pensées et lâche le danger potentiel que représente une Lycane de cinq ans pour regarder l'Alpha. Il a gaffé. Il le sait. Mais il peut se rattraper. Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer un truc bateau.

« Stiles ! » Crie la voix fluette et enfantine.

Un frisson parcourt l'Humain. C'est ironique, il a trois Lycanthropes adultes, les meilleurs prédateurs au monde, et il redoute la version mini de l'espèce. Retenant vaguement son souffle, il reporte son attention sur l'enfant. Avénie gigote et Isaac finit par la pose par terre, pour la libérer. Son compagnon semble curieux de ce qu'elle veut faire mais aussi sur la défensive. Même s'il aime beaucoup l'enfant, il ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à Stiles. Avec une vitesse toujours aussi impressionnante, la gamine traverse la pièce et vient enserrer les jambes de l'Humain. Bon au moins, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir le mordre.

« Euh, bonsoir Avénie... » Se contente de déclarer Stiles, qui la fixe toujours. La fillette se détache et tends les bras vers lui, attendant visiblement qu'il réagisse. « Ok, tu veux venir dans mes bras... D'accord, à vos ordres petite demoiselle. Et oublie pour Scott, il n'a rien fait … Ou alors je ne le sais pas encore. »

Stiles se penche et agrippe la fillette pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enserre son cou fortement, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. À croire qu'elle a appris à se maîtriser un minimum avec lui. L'Humain se décide à aller s'asseoir dans le sofa en face du couple dominant de la meute, Avénie toujours coincée dans les bras. Elle ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. C'est vrai que depuis l'incident du cauchemar, elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec lui. Elle a fini par l'accepter, et ça va peut-être un peu plus loin vu comme elle le colle par moment. Il aura fallu du temps, mais il a involontairement apprivoisé la fillette sauvage qu'elle était. Isaac vient s'installer près de lui sur le sofa avec un sourire. Lisa n'a toujours rien dit, mais suit tout de son regard chocolat. Elle n'est pas forcément une grande bavarde, mais est assez expressive en général.

« Stiles, qu'a encore fait Scott ? » La voix s'irrite légèrement.

« Mais rien ! » Rétorque le pauvre humain. La main d'Isaac glisse sur le sofa et vient se poser sur la sienne, rassurante. Leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Avénie s'installe confortablement et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles. « De toute façon, il n'y a que deux raisons pour que tu débarques ici ! Soit Scotty a fait une connerie plus grosse que lui, soit tu veux que je fasse des recherches, soit il faut garder la petite... Bon ok, ça fait trois raisons, mais tu m'as compris ! Alors si ce n'est ni mon meilleur ami, ni une question d'informations à trouver... Vous voulez qu'on garde Avénie pour la soirée, c'est ça ? »

« Pas exactement... et à t'écouter on ne fait que t'utiliser. » Réplique Derek avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment que Stiles se réduise à être un truc utile. Il sait que Jackson remet souvent en cause sa présence, mais pour l'Alpha il fait partie de la meute. Et cela va au-delà du fait qu'il est le compagnon d'Isaac. C'est une question de présence, de dévouement et d'attachement. Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répliquer un truc ironique mais n'en a pas le temps.

« Cela concerne bien Avénie. Il y a quelque chose qu'on aimerait vous dire. Et il semblait plus sage et sain de le faire ce soir, et non d'attendre demain la réunion de la meute. » Intervient d'une voix posée Lisa, sortant pour une fois de son mutisme. Elle dépose une main sur le bras de Derek, qui lui lance un regard. Stiles admire la facilité avec laquelle elle l'apaise. Il peut en faire de même avec Isaac. C'est sans doute la preuve qu'elle est vraiment sa compagne.

« Bien, et de quoi s'agit-il ? » Demande Isaac, prenant la parole avant que la joute verbale entre Derek et Stiles ne s'installe vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas un secret et ça a été clair depuis le début, Avénie a besoin d'une famille. Et après réflexion, vous ferez de bons parents. » Déclare l'Alpha. Le silence retombe un moment.

« De quoi ? » Est sans doute la réponse la plus brève que Stiles arrive à formuler en fixant avec des yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte le Lycanthrope assis de l'autre côté de la table base.

« Ce que Derek veut dire » Commence Lisa en donnant un coup de pieds dans la cheville de son époux, qui lui lance un regard. Il n'y a qu'elle pour oser ce genre d'agression sur Derek. « C'est qu'on ne peut pas la garder nous. Ce serait sûrement le plus simple, je veux bien le reconnaître. Surtout qu'avec un Alpha, elle se contrôle bien. Mais ce n'est pas le mieux pour elle. De plus la maison n'est pas encore totalement rénovée, elle mérite d'avoir une chambre bien à elle. »

Lisa sourit, doucement et tendrement. Quand elle parle, on a envie de la croire sur parole. Bon, elle n'a pas tort, mais pourquoi eux ? De tous les couples de la meute, ils sont le moins conventionnel et sûrement le seul qui ne veut pas vraiment d'enfants. En même temps, ils auraient du mal à en faire un... Du moins, ils n'ont jamais manifesté leur envie d'en avoir même s'ils apprécient s'occuper d'Avénie, enfin Isaac. Stiles n'y arrive vraiment que depuis quinze jours environ. Mais à voir la fillette installée sur lui, les yeux fermés et presque endormie, on peine à croire qu'elle ne le supportait pas il y a encore quelques semaines. Pour être adopté, il l'est, c'est certain.

« Pourquoi nous ? » Demande Isaac après quelques minutes de silence. « Je … Enfin, pourquoi pas Jackson et Lydia ou Scott et Allison ? Ou bien, à la limite Erica et Boyd ? »

« Ouais, avec Lydia et Jackson elle serait au paradis ! Elle aurait tout ce qu'elle veut, la meilleure éducation...Bon peut-être qu'elle finirait avec un caractère d'égocentrique fini et insupportable mais … Et Allison ferait une bonne mère non ? Parce que clairement avec nous, elle n'aura pas de mère... » Surenchérit Stiles, toujours choqué.

« Bien sûr. Premièrement, disons que nous ne pensons pas que Lydia et Jackson soient prêts à être parents. Certes, elle serait gâtée et choyée, sûrement trop. Mais Jackson a un passé d'orphelin qu'il ne gère pas encore très bien. Je doute qu'avoir une adoptée orpheline l'aide. Sans compter que le courant ne passe pas toujours bien entre Avénie et lui. Pour ce qui est d'Allison, certes elle sera une bonne mère. Mais elle vient d'une famille de Chasseurs. Ils ont de toute évidence accepter notre meute, mais de là à élever comme sa fille une Lycanthrope enfant... De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment. Scott et elle ne vivent pas ensemble, ne sont pas encore mariés. Quant à Erica et Boyd, ils ne sont guère intéressés. La garder de temps à autres ne les dérange pas, mais c'est tout. » Réplique délicatement Lisa. Elle ne travaille pas dans le milieu juridique pour rien, constate Stiles, elle sait employer les mots avec aisance pour convaincre les autres.

« Je vois, mais pourquoi nous ? Je veux dire, elle me mord et griffe. Elle ne me supporte pas vraiment... » Rétorque l'Humain, peu décidé à céder trop vite.

« Oh c'est vrai qu'on voit à quel point elle te déteste là ! » Réplique vivement Derek avec un signe de la main en désignant la gamine endormie contre Stiles. Il se prend au passage un second coup de talon et grogne légèrement. Son épouse lui lance un regard sans appel. Tout compte fait, elle peut faire peur elle aussi.

« Je peux comprendre votre opinion et les réticences de Stiles, même si entre lui et Avénie ça va mieux. Mais sincèrement, ce sont les seuls raisons qui justifient votre choix ? » Questionne Isaac en resserrant sa prise sur la main de son compagnon.

Il ne dirait pas non à un ordre de son Alpha, mais c'est un changement considérable qu'il leur demande. Il apprécie l'enfant. Elle l'a très vite adopté et a toujours été relativement gentille. Mais son premier souci reste Stiles. Et son compagnon en a bavé avec la fillette. Isaac a grogné plus d'une fois sur elle, suite à quelques coups de griffes, grognement et morsure. Et ce n'est pas en réalité quelque chose qu'ils ont un jour envisagé. La dernière fois où ils ont parlé enfant c'était à l'université, quand Isaac avait remarqué la magnifique rousse qui tournait autour de son compagnon. Cette fois-là, il avait sous-entendu qu'il pourrait vouloir une famille. Mais depuis, le sujet n'est jamais revenu sur le devant. Sauf maintenant, avec la proposition du couple dominant de la meute. Il ne sait pas s'il ferait un bon père, ni si Stiles le serait. Ils n'ont jamais réfléchi à cela. Certes, ils ont aménagé une des pièces du haut, la chambre voisine de la leur, pour Avénie. Stiles tenait à ce qu'elle se sente bien quand elle passait la nuit ici. Ils ont donc repeint, décoré et meublé la pièce pour la gamine. Mais il y a une différence entre avoir une gamine une ou deux fois semaines et devenir ses parents adoptifs. Il sent le stress de Stiles augmenter. La fillette ouvre les yeux et baille doucement, relevant la tête sur les traits angoissés de l'Humain. Elle a dû percevoir le changement de rythme cardiaque.

« Pas vraiment. C'est avec vous qu'elle se sent le mieux et a tissé les liens les plus étroits. D'ailleurs quand on a abordé le sujet qu'elle aille vivre avec un autre couple, elle a demandé si c'était avec vous... Je crois qu'elle vous aime beaucoup et vous a inconsciemment choisi comme parents d'adoption. Vous êtes aussi le couple le plus soudé et posé de la meute. C'est sûrement le choix le plus censé qu'on peut faire. Mais je comprends vos réticences, Isaac. Nous avons conscience de ce qu'on vous demande et du changement que cela entraîne pour vous deux. » Répond d'une voix rassurante Lisa.

« Vous n'êtes pas seuls, non plus. Vous avez toujours le soutient de la meute. » Rajoute Derek, en fixant le trio en face de lui.

« Ok ok on se calme ! » Explose Stiles. « Donc voilà, vous débarquez avec elle et vous nous la balancer comme fille adoptive ? Et nous on doit dire oui comme ça et signer les papiers ? »

« Non. On vous propose de l'adopter en vous disant que c'est le meilleur choix. Mais on ne vous impose rien. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'un temps d'essai est utile, comme pour toute adoption. Et si cela se passe aussi bien que je le pense, vous pourrez signer les papiers. » Explicite la Lycane, sûre d'elle.

« Ah... » Est le seul son que sort Stiles. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait objecter de toute manière.

Avénie se redresse doucement, se frotte les yeux et fixe tour à tour les adultes. Elle glisse des jambes de Stiles, pour s'installer entre lui et Isaac et se blottit contre le Lycanthrope. Ses petites jambes battent l'air en rythme. Elle est relativement calme comme enfant, même si par moment elle est très active. Mais elle donne toujours l'impression de savoir quand elle doit être immobile et silencieuse. Avénie aime bien venir chez Stiles et Isaac, elle y a sa chambre. On joue avec elle. La maison est grande et il y a un jardin où elle peut se dépenser. De plus, elle a toujours un adulte avec elle, vu que Stiles travaille majoritairement à domicile. L'Humain parle toujours et lui raconte plein d'histoires amusantes sur les autres membres de la meute et Isaac est patient. Il n'élève jamais la voix sur elle. Avec les mois, elle s'est attachée aussi à l'hyperactif. Elle a assimilé qu'il n'était pas un danger, qu'il était gentil et l'aimait bien.

« Je reste alors ? » Demande d'une voix fluette l'enfant, qui semble avoir admis l'idée de vivre ici.

Après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle ne verra plus Lisa et Derek. Ils forment une meute unie, un clan, une famille. Stiles ferme brièvement les yeux et soupire. Il tourne la tête pour croiser le regard clair d'Isaac. Ce dernier semble attendre qu'il se décide. Lentement et discrètement, l'Humain hoche positivement de la tête. Son compagnon lui sourit délicatement.

« Pour le moment oui, ma puce. Tu vas rester un peu avec nous. » Réplique-t-il en caressant les boucles blondes.

Avénie bat des mains, contente de toute évidence. Lisa et Derek leur offrent un sourire. Ils ont compris que c'est un oui temporaire. Ils savent que si ça se passe mal, ils devront reprendre la gamine. Mais instinctivement, ils sont certains que tout ira bien. Il faut juste au trio du temps pour s'habituer et crée une vraie dynamique de famille. Parce que leur vie change considérablement. Mais ce ne peut être qu'un mieux pour eux. Ils peuvent être de bons parents, Isaac au moins y croit suffisamment pour trois en ce moment.

* * *

Voilà très long chapitre, je n'ai eu conscience de sa longueur qu'une fois fini.

Alors ai-je été trop loin en mariant Derek et en donnant une fille adoptive à Isaac et Stiles ? L'idée m'est venue en relisant la fic, j'espère juste que c'est logique avec le reste... Et promis je reviens dans le chapitre suivant au balbutiement de leur relation dans la saison 2.


	6. Chaptitre 6: Et entre nous, il y a elle

_**Correctrice:**_Miyakano

**Note :** Retour à l'époque du lycée, donc _**spoiler saison 2**_. Pour information, j'avais écrit le chapitre 6 en reprenant les dialogues de l'épisode. Sauf que problème informatique oblige et mésaventure, j'ai perdu la totalité du texte. Comme je ne réécris jamais ce que je perds, vous devrez vous en passer et vous contentez de ce chapitre tout autre. Désolée pour la déception.

**Question :** Est-ce qu'une séquelle (autre fic) racontant comment Lisa et Derek se sont rencontrés et ont fini en couple vous intéresse ?

Merci pour vos reveiw, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Et entre nous, il y a elle**

« Tu es amoureux de Stilinski ! » Déclara la voix fluette et sans appel d'Erica dans son dos.

Isaac lâcha du regard la blonde vénitienne, qu'il détestait le plus. Ils avaient découvert un peu chaotiquement qu'elle n'était pas le Kanima. Non, c'était bel et bien Jackson qui se métamorphosait en reptile et semait chaque nuit des cadavres derrière lui. Du coup, l'adolescente redevenait inintéressante mais pouvait rester en vie. Isaac aurait presque aimé qu'elle soit le Kanima, parce qu'il ne la supportait pas. Pire, il la détestait depuis le premier jour au lycée. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Le feulement animal près de lui attira son attention. Il n'avait pas répondu à Erica et elle s'impatientait. La Lycanthrope avait été comme lui une paria à cause de ses problèmes de santé, et depuis sa métamorphose, elle était une femme fatale, sûre d'elle et sexy. Elle se vengeait par moment sur les autres avec un peu de sadisme. Mais elle était surtout sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient membres de la même Meute. Finalement, ils avaient très vite sympathisé. Ceci dit vu le regard et la manière dont elle tapotait sur les casiers, elle perdait patience et la réponse devait vraiment l'intéresser.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Répliqua Isaac en refermant son casier et s'y appuyant nonchalamment avec un petit sourire narquois.

Ils avaient changé considérablement depuis qu'ils étaient des loup-garous. Ils étaient plus sûrs d'eux et plus séduisants, attirant les regards des autres lycéens. Il fallait reconnaître qu'Erica savait se mettre en valeur et se montrer sexy. D'un autre côté, ils avaient pris en assurance aussi. Et ils formaient un duo inséparable. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Isaac allait se confier sur son amour pour Stiles à elle.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait penser ça ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? » Tempêta la belle blonde, irritée de ne pas avoir la confidence.

« Non, je trouve ta question étrange …. Pourquoi serais-je amoureux de lui ? Il n'a rien d'intéressant et il est agaçant. Je ferais juste l'effort de devenir ami avec lui pour obéir à l'ordre de Derek.» Répliqua l'adolescent. Et même s'il avait un pincement au cœur en disant cela, il préférait mentir plutôt que d'avouer son secret.

« Alors arrête de le dévorer des yeux ! » Réattaqua la Lycane, peu décidée à abdiquer.

Isaac ne répondit pas directement, fixant la belle blonde quelques instants. Puis un son de voix agréable lui parvient du bout du couloir. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Erica, il pouvait apercevoir Stiles, qui gesticulait tout en parlant avec McCall. Les deux amis venaient dans leur direction et l'autre Lycanthrope le fixa un moment, alors que les yeux d'Isaac restaient accrochés à l'hyperactif. Le monde d'Isaac se limita pendant quelques petites minutes à son compagnon, dont il percevait l'odeur et la voix, et se laissa bercer un moment par le son mélodieux et le parfum enivrant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le revoir de la journée. Erica fronça des sourcils et tourna la tête quand elle perçut les voix familières des deux amis. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et soupira bruyamment. Isaac finit par baiser les yeux, alors que le regard de Scott se faisait insistant et que Stiles, se sentant observer, tournait la tête vers les deux Lycanthropes. La Lycane eut la décence d'attendre que les deux adolescents les eurent dépassés pour reprendre leur conversation. Isaac releva le regard vers elle lentement.

« Arrête de le déshabiller du regard ! Mais ma parole t'es plus qu'accroc à cet Humain ! C'est dingue ça ... » Lâcha enfin la jeune fille en écarquillant des yeux. Isaac se contenta d'oser un sourcil, tentant de conserver sa neutralité et de ne rien laisser paraître. « Oh non, ne me la joue pas je te fusille du regard pour la bêtise sortie à la Derek! Je peux clairement sentir ton odeur changer, entendre tes battements de cœur et voir comment tu le bouffes des yeux ! T'en pinces pour Stiles et pas un peu ma parole ! Whow, t'es totalement amoureux... C'est ton âme sœur ? »

Isaac la regarda vaguement surpris. Âmes sœurs ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse les qualifier comme cela. Après tout, s'il aimait sincèrement et avec dévotion Stiles, ce dernier l'ignorait et le voyait comme un ennemi à abattre, et encore plus depuis leur conversation au cours de chimie. L'hyperactif ne voyait et n'aimait que Lydia, et voulait la protéger. N'avait-il pas menacé de lui arracher tous ses poils de Lycanthrope pour en faire un manteau à sa belle s'il osait frôler sa chevelure parfaite ? S'ils étaient âmes sœurs, leurs sentiments seraient réciproques et identiques. Pourtant Derek avait lui aussi émis l'idée. Enfin, il leur avait plutôt parlé de compagne et compagnon, et reconnut que ce n'était pas aussi simple que dans les romans. Il fallait séduire et mériter l'autre en quelque sorte. Isaac savait que pour lui, c'était peine perdue. Lydia serait toujours entre lui et Stiles, quoiqu'il arrive. Et même si jamais elle n'accorderait son attention à l'hyperactif, cela ne changerait rien. Le Lycan le savait, parce qu'il en allait de même pour lui et son compagnon. Il finit par croiser les bras et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Erica, tu lis trop de romans et magazines pour filles. Derek nous a expliqué que cela n'avait rien avoir en réalité ... » Tenta de contrer habilement le jeune homme.

« Oh ça va ! Je sais. Il n'empêche mon cher que tu en pinces pour lui ! Sinon tu n'aurais pas fait ton petit numéro de charme en chimie, et ton jaloux protecteur ! À d'autres qu'il t'indiffère, n'oublie pas que comme toi j'ai des super sens ! » Répliqua la blonde, croisant à son tour ses bras et peu disposée à abdiquer. Elle aurait l'aveu de gré ou de force !

«Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Il ne s'est rien passé en chimie, on a juste testé Lydia. » Répondit rapidement Isaac. Il était en train de perdre leur petit duel, et il le sentait. Contrer Erica sur des faits était plus compliqué que sur des suppositions.

« Ah non ? Attends, et le regard contrarié que tu leur as jeté quand Stiles s'est installé près d'elle, c'était parce que tu voulais être avec la garce ? Ou le léger grognement chaque fois que Harris s'en prend à Stiles, le malmène en parole ou tape sur ses doigts, c'est parce que tu es contre sa technique pédagogique ? Et oh, ne parlons pas du fait que tu t'es installé près de lui, à la limite de le draguer avec tes sourires lumineux... À se demander comment il n'a pas compris que tu jouais en causant de Lydia tout en tentant de le séduire ! Tu veux que je t'énonce d'autres trucs, comme ta haine viscérale et injustifiée pour Miss monde ? » Énuméra avec précision la Lycane, le regard planté dans celui de son ami.

Isaac lâcha du regard sa meilleure amie un moment et soupira. Il n'avait jamais su mentir. Bien sûr, il pourrait tenter de prouver à Erica qu'elle avait tort, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Elle l'avait très bien analysé et compris. Elle allait jusqu'à comprendre pour quelle raison Lydia Martin lui était insupportable. Ce n'était pas rationnel, en plus. Cette fille avait ce qu'il désirait : l'attention et l'amour de Stiles, et elle se tenait bien droite avec ses airs de femme parfaite entre eux. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas existé, alors oui peut-être, que le Lycan aurait eu une chance avec l'Humain. Mais elle était là, belle et parfaite, intelligente et célibataire depuis peu, avec son côté brisé et fragile. Et l'hyperactif ne voyait qu'elle, faisait tout pour l'approcher. Et lui avait été relégué au rang d'ennemi depuis leur soupçon sur elle. Bien sûr, ils étaient censés travailler ensemble mais cela restait de la coopération. De plus, Isaac avait l'impression malsaine que McCall avait pré-senti un truc et se méfiait. Pour les avoir observés, il savait que Scott était protecteur et vaguement possessif avec ses proches. Et ces deux traits de caractères s'étaient accrus depuis sa transformation. De plus, comme Erica, il devait percevoir son trouble physique en présence de Stiles. Finalement, l'adolescent releva la tête et se décida à abdiquer. À quoi bon continuer à se mentir ? Erica ne le trahirait pas, ne se moquerait sûrement pas de lui, mais surtout ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas avoué.

« Ok, c'est bon tu as raison » Abdiqua à voix basse le Lycanthrope.

« Alors dis-le : je suis amoureux de Stilinski ! » Ordonna littéralement la demoiselle avec un regard sans appel.

« Je … Non mais pourquoi tu veux que je le dise ? » Répondit un peu perdu Isaac. À quoi jouait-elle en ce moment ? Elle désirait lui faire mal ou quoi ?

« Dis-le ! » La voix sans appel et un peu plus autoritaire de la belle blonde résonna dans les couloirs vides depuis peu des autres lycéens. Isaac laissa son regard errer autour d'eux pour revenir sur elle.

« Je …. » Isaac fit une pause et inspira profondément avant de murmurer : « Je suis amoureux de lui, oui, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines... »

« Et bien tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué » Fanfaronna la Louve avec un sourire lumineux. « Bon, et tu attends quoi maintenant ? »

Isaac se contenta de la fixer avec étonnement. Elle voulait en venir où là ? Il était perdu … Mais en l'observant bien, à voir ses yeux brillants de malice et son sourire posé et réfléchi, il était presque certain qu'elle avait une idée précise en tête. Erica mordilla sa lèvre peinte en rouge et grimaça, prouvant qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Le Loup-garou soupira à nouveau et fixa un point quelconque sur le sol du hall.

« Il aime Lydia, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. » Se contenta-t-il de répliquer lentement.

« Oui et ? Ils ne sortent pas ensemble et Stilinski se balade partout en demandant s'il plaît aux homos. Si tu veux mon avis, il est plus bisexuel qu'hétérosexuel. De plus, il n'a pas peur de ce qu'on est … Alors je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ? » Déclara la blonde après une légère réflexion.

« Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Tu oublies que pour lui on est les méchants qui s'en sont pris à sa dulcinée. Il ne voit qu'elle, je pourrais faire ce que je veux ça ne changera pas. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas Erica, quoiqu'on fasse, et tu le sais. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Non, en fait, tu abdiques avant d'avoir essayé ! C'est dingue, tu es plus qu'amoureux de lui et tu lui voue une adoration sans bornes... Et au lieu de te battre pour l'avoir, tu laisses une garce prétentieuse, qui le fait souffrir, s'intercaler entre vous ? Non mais il est où ton côté mâle dominant et combatif ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution : vous condamner tous les deux à aimer quelqu'un sans avenir possible ? Arrête un peu de te cacher et de te chercher des excuses et bouge-toi le cul ! » Tempêta la Lycane avec autorité.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai la moindre chance... Je le connais mieux que toi. » Contra doucement Isaac, mais cette fois-ci en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu l'aimes ! Et il ne le sait même pas! » Répliqua Erica rapidement : « Alors agis un peu en mec, et vas le séduire ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répliquer avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Isaac resta un moment appuyé contre son casier, sonné par leur conversation. Erica lui avait littéralement ordonné d'aller séduire Stiles, de faire l'effort d'avoir celui qui était son compagnon. Elle avait sans doute raison, il serait moins malheureux. Mais il ignorait vraiment comment faire pour exister dans le monde de Stiles et pour l'amener à partager ses sentiments. Mais après tout, il pouvait toujours essayer d'au moins gagner son respect et son amitié. Pour le reste, il faudrait déjà que Lydia disparaisse pour avoir une chance de capter l'attention amoureuse de l'hyperactif... Mais Erica avait raison, il devait tenter sa chance.

* * *

Et voilà, j'aime beaucoup la relation amicale voire fraternelle entre Isaac et Erica.


	7. Chapitre 7: L'indéfinissable se vit plut

_**Correctrice**__**:**_Miyakano

**Note****:** Toujours courant saison 2, donc spolier possible !

Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Et désolée pour le mois d'attente, mais décembre est un mois très chargé dans l'enseignement belge du coup j'ai eu moins de temps …. Mais bon les congés servent aussi à gâter les lecteurs courageux qui me suivraient toujours par miracle ici ….

* * *

**Chapitre****7:****L****'****indéfinissable ****se ****vit ****plutôt ****que ****de ****s'expliquer.**

Se faire pardonner et s'excuser, la pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis la fameuse soirée. Isaac avait cruellement conscience qu'il avait déçu Stiles et il le supportait très mal. Il n'avait pas su gérer correctement. Scott lui avait fait confiance pour endormir Jackson. Ils avaient réussi à le distraire, pas très longtemps. Mais au final, Isaac avait su injecter la substance pour le faire dormir. Sauf qu'ils avaient dû tout utiliser pour que cela ait de l'effet. Il se souvenait avec précision du regard agacé et énervé de l'hyperactif, un regard qui disait clairement qu'il avait fauté grave. Il revoyait sans peine l'expression blasée et colérique de son compagnon. Et le Lycanthrope avait l'impression de l'avoir plus que déçu. Il se sentait de nouveau comme un incapable, comme quand son père lui passait une correction pour n'importe quel prétexte. Mais la douleur qui transperçait son cœur était pire en ce moment. Il avait juste la nette impression d'avoir gâché une chance de se rapprocher de Stiles. Ce n'était pas beaucoup plus compliqué que cela au fond. Il avait eu à portée de main l'occasion de nouer même un vague lien de respect et son incapacité à bien faire avait brisé cette chance-là.

Depuis Isaac tournait presque littéralement en rond. Enfin dans sa tête, tout tournait. Il revoyait la scène, les yeux de Stiles, son soupire énervé, son expression sans appel... Le fait qu'après pour sauver McCall, ils aient dû laisser tomber leur plan ne comptait guère. Ce qui le perturbait c'était juste cela. Il se sentait coupable. Et sa culpabilité le bouffait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire face. Il savait que s'en vouloir et se maudire ne changerait rien. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour tenter de rattraper le coup, c'était d'aller s'excuser platement à Stiles. Si se dire qu'aller le voir pour s'excuser était simple en soit, réussir à franchir le pas fut beaucoup plus compliqué. C'était une chose de vouloir, mais parler à Stiles … En dehors du contexte de l'urgence d'un plan ça lui semblait limite insurmontable. Il avait mis quelques jours à se demander comment il allait s'y prendre. Il se refusait à avoir les oreilles d'Erica ou Scott dans les parages. Le lycée était donc exclu. En même temps réussir à choper Stiles sans son meilleur ami quand on parlait de la meute... Ajoutait à cela l'angoisse d'être mal reçu et le stress rien qu'à envisager la conversation. Isaac était dans un état passablement angoissé. Pourtant, il s'était préparé, cela ne devait pas spécialement être long. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était assis sur les escaliers en face de la demeure des Stilinski.

Il attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, inerte et le regard dans le vide. Le jeune Lycan se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre et luttait intérieurement contre l'envie de partir en courant. Il avait zappé l'après-midi de cours au lycée pour réfléchir et se motiver à être là où il était en ce moment. Il reformulait sans cesse la manière dont il allait exposer ses excuses. Mais il était certain que Stiles serait étonné de le voir là. Après tout, ils ne se parlaient jamais et n'étaient pas amis. Il avait une chance sur deux de se faire jeter ou que McCall soit avec lui quand il rentrerait du lycée. Il releva la tête quand le bruit caractéristique de la jeep de Stiles se fit entendre. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le courage de se mettre debout. Son corps en entier tremblait. Son stress venait de faire un bond incroyable. Isaac pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop vite, son souffle s'accrocher dans sa gorge et ses mains devenir moites. Il n'en menait pas large, alors que Stiles se garait et lançait un regard surpris dans sa direction. L'hyperactif descendit de sa jeep et le fixa avant d'approcher. Finalement, Isaac trouva la force de se relever mais pas de parler. Stiles s'arrêta à son hauteur et le Loup-garou put constater qu'il était bien plus grand que l'autre. Ils avaient rarement étaient aussi proches et surtout jamais en tête-à-tête. Isaac entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. Tous les mots et phrases toutes faites lui avaient subitement échappé.

« Isaac... Je peux quelque chose pour toi ? Tu t'es perdu ? Ou tu fuis Derek et tu t'ai dit que ma maison serait le refuge idéal. Si c'est le cas, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que Derek sait très bien où j'habite et qu'il entre par la fenêtre, en général... Ceci dit je constate que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et moi qui croyais que c'était un truc de loup. » Ironisa Stiles, loin d'avoir une voix sympathique ou chaleureuse. Il dépassa Isaac et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, de toute évidence, il n'avait guère envie de parler avec le Lycan « Et donc tu veux quoi ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma soirée vois-tu. »

« J'étais juste venu m'excuser... Je ne compte pas te déranger plus longtemps que ça. » Répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante Isaac sans le regarder.

Stiles lui tournait le dos et lui fixait le sol avec intérêt. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être bien reçu. Après tout, il avait menacé le grand amour de Stiles et les avait mis dans une posture inconfortable lors de la soirée. Le bruit cristallin des clés percutant le plancher en bois attira l'attention d 'Isaac. Stiles s'était figé et avait, de surprise, lâché son trousseau. L'hyperactif observa avec attention l'objet par terre en silence avant de se pencher pour les ramasser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela venant d'Isaac. Il pensait plutôt qu'il était là sur ordre de Derek pour avoir des informations. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, au vu de son passé d'après ce que Scott lui avait dit, il comprenait la culpabilité d'Isaac. Mais pourquoi s'excusait à lui ? Lentement, il se tourna pour faire face au Lycanthrope qui le fixait avec un air triste et blessé. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et le referma. Il inspira profondément. Il était perdu, rien qu'à regarder l'air de chiot maltraité d'Isaac lui donnait étrangement l'envie de le consoler et de le protéger. Il avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ces derniers temps …

« Ok …. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu t'excuses en fait. Mais je te propose qu'on en parle à l'intérieur. Tu dois avoir soif, non ? » Tenta Stiles d'une voix bien plus amicale en ouvrant la porte.

Stiles pénétra dans la maison en laissant la porte ouverte. Isaac hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre lentement à l'intérieure et de refermer la porte. Il était surpris du changement de comportement de l'autre adolescent. L'hyperactif abandonna son sac aux pieds des escaliers et jeta ses clés sur le meuble. Le Loup-garou suivit attentivement des yeux ses mouvements. Il était curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles en dehors du contexte du lycée. L'Humain se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre. Isaac obtempéra directement, observant la décoration et l'ordre qui régnait ici. Il se concentra pour savoir si le shérif était là ou non.

« Mon père travaille tard aujourd'hui. Tu peux donc parler sans craindre qu'une oreille n'entende un de nos secrets surnaturels. » Déclara Stiles avec un sourire amusé en lançant un regard à son invité surprise. « Tu veux boire quoi au fait ? Soda, jus de fruit ou autre ? »

« Jus de fruit ça ira. » Se contenta de répondre le Lycan en glissant ses mains dans ses poches et en fixant la table de cuisine avec attention.

«Ok. Tu apprécies tant que ça la table ? Tu la dévores presque des yeux... T'as l'air un peu tendu, tu devrais tenter de te relaxer. Si tu veux je connais des exercices qui aident à diminuer le stress. » Répliqua l'adolescent en tendant son verre à Isaac. Le Lycan n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui avait déjà rempli. « Et pourquoi tu veux d'excuser ? Enfin plutôt de quoi ? Parce que là j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas … »

« D'avoir foiré notre mission Kanima à la boite... » La réponse était basique et Isaac admirait son verre, évitant de fixer Stiles mal à l'aise.

« Ah … euh... T'as rien foiré, je crois. On n'a pas eu de chance. Si ça te rassure, aucun de nos plans n'a jamais fonctionné. C'est pathétique de se casser autant la tête et de se planter à chaque fois. Et puis si on commence comme ça, c'était à Scott de le faire. » Tempéra Stiles en buvant une gorgée à son verre. « On devrait aller au salon, c'est plus confortable ou alors s'asseoir parce que bon ça fait vachement sérieux là, comme ça debout... »

Isaac hocha de la tête. Il sentait l'embarras de Stiles mais ne le comprenait pas du tout. En tout cas, une certaine gêne et nervosité émanait par vague de l'Humain. Pourtant, il rendait bien le change. Si Isaac n'avait pas été un Lycanthrope avec des sens surdéveloppés, il était certain qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Mais là, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Stiles changer, son cœur battre un peu trop vite et sa respiration s'accrocher par moment. L'hyperactif passa près de lui et clairement son cœur manqua un battement. Quelque chose soufflait au Loup-garou que son compagnon avait vaguement peur de lui. En plus d'être clairement surpris par ses excuses, mais cela était inscrit en grand sur les traits fins de son visage. Isaac se décala, son verre toujours en main, et soupira relâchant la pression qu'il se mettait. Il fit volte-face et suivit Stiles au salon. Le Lycan prit place près de l'Humain sur le sofa, mais relativement loin pour ne pas le gêner plus que cela.

« Tu crois que si McCall l'avait fait, cela se serait mieux passé » Questionna Isaac en fixant la télévision face à lui. Il n'osait pas vraiment croiser le regard de Stiles.

« Euh non... Enfin pas sûr. » Répondit l'hyperactif en s'adossant mieux au sofa. Il lança un regard à son compagnon avant de poursuivre : « De toute manière dès que ça concerne Allison plus rien ne compte pour Scotty. On s'y fait à la longue. Je peux comprendre, il en est raide dingue. Mais d'un autre côté, à chaque fois il abandonne notre plan pour elle, la sauver ou la voir et du coup ça foire et met tout le monde dans une mauvaise posture. Alors bon, c'est rageant tu vois. Son monde se limite à elle. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est normal c'est sa petite amie... Mais clairement ça me fout en rogne quand j'en viens à mettre ma vie en jeu ou à rentrer couvert de blessures et mentir à mon père, parce que Monsieur a préféré lui faire les yeux doux et a oublié tout le reste... »

« Tu lui en veux pour la soirée on dirait. » Commenta doucement Isaac, avant d'ajouter : « Personnellement, je le comprends. J'aurais sûrement agi comme lui, même si ça n'excuse rien je suppose. »

« Ouais, un peu, pas beaucoup ni longtemps... Attends voir, t'es amoureux toi ? » Stiles avait sorti cela spontanément et s'était redressé comme un ressort sur le divan.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Le Lycanthrope releva la tête pour lancer un regard à l'Humain, qui le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés. Isaac se sentit rougir assez fortement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches. La réponse la plus simple qu'il pouvait donner était un « oui de toi »... Mais il risquait d'effrayer Stiles et il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter un rejet de sa part. L'autre adolescent ne le quittait pas du regard et papillonna des yeux. Il attendait clairement une confirmation. Isaac entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se sentit d'un seul coup comme la biche prise dans les feux d'une voiture, coincé et apeuré. Avouer c'était risquer de briser le peu d'entente cordiale qu'ils venaient de créer, mentir lui était impossible. Pas à Stiles, pas à son compagnon. Coincé et indécis, involontairement, il laissa le stress montait en lui à nouveau. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps, lui firent perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Respiration saccadée et cœur battant à tout rompre, Isaac sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la lèvre inférieure. Il se transformait et mettait à nouveau la vie de Stiles en danger. Étrangement la colère le domina, il était en colère contre lui-même ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Stiles fit alors quelque chose d'étrange du point de vue d'Isaac. Il ne vit pas réellement le verre passer des mains de l'hyperactif à la table, ni ne se rendit compte qu'il le privait du sien, qu'il serrait trop fortement. Mais au lieu de reculer ou de s'enfuir, l'Humain s'approcha vraiment trop près. Le Lycan ferma les yeux essayant vainement de se contrôler, de refouler son loup qui hurlait et voulait sortir. Son loup qui désirait étrangement sauter sur Stiles, s'approprier enfin ce qui était sien. Le Loup-garou essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration et son cœur. Il sursauta littéralement quand les mains fraîches de Stiles se posèrent sur ses joues et ouvrit de surprise les yeux. Le regard chocolat se riva de suite à celui doré. L'odeur de Stiles emplit les poumons d'Isaac subitement.

« Isaac... Essaye de te calmer. Tout va bien et tu ne risques rien... Je sais que tu peux entendre mon cœur battre et ma respiration, tente juste de calquer la tienne sur la mienne. » Murmura d'une voix apaisante et douce l'hyperactif.

Stiles ne lâcha pas Isaac. Ses pouces caressaient de manière apaisante les joues blanches de son vis-à-vis. Sa respiration était relativement calme, mais son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Il y avait une vague odeur de peur, qui émanait de lui. Pourtant en inspirant, la senteur typique de son compagnon eut un effet sur lui. Isaac réagissait à la voix tendre et rassurante de Stiles qui tentait de l'apaiser, à ses caresses consolatrices sur sa figure, au souffle tiède qui frôlait ses lèvres à un rythme régulier. Le Lycanthrope referma les yeux et se concentra. Peu à peu il se calma... Et quelque chose d'assez étrange se passa. Il réussit sans mal à calquer son rythme cardiaque sur celui instable de Stiles ainsi que leurs respirations devenues synchronisées. Ils étaient en symbiose. Redevenu humain et ayant repris le contrôle, le jeune Lycan ouvrit lentement les yeux. Stiles avait cessé de caresser ses joues, mais restait relativement proche de lui, limite assis sur ses jambes. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et un air surpris. Sur le coup, Isaac fut sûr qu'il avait lui aussi senti leur capacité à être en symbiose, comme lors de sa première pleine lune...

« Whow... C'est … Enfin ... » Pour une fois, et c'était bien la première du point de vue d'Isaac, Stiles était totalement à court de mots.

Il ne retira pas ses mains pour autant. L'hyperactif restait totalement immobile, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Isaac. Son cœur s'était par contre totalement emballé et ses joues prenaient de plus en plus une teinte rougeâtre. Isaac, involontairement, lança un regard aux lèvres charnues qui étaient très voire trop proches mais surtout trop tentatrices. Le regard chocolat suivit le même chemin et s'arrêta sur les lèvres humides du Lycan. Stiles déglutit et involontairement se rapprocha encore d'Isaac. Son équilibre était de plus en plus précaire. Ceci dit en ce moment, il avait un peu oublié le reste du monde... C'était étrange mais intense. Il avait de nouveau cette impression qu'un lien existait entre lui et Isaac et surtout l'envie inexplicable de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis avec une force inouïe. Le téléphone portable de Stiles, coincé dans sa poche arrière, vibra et sonna. L'hyperactif sursauta et perdit par la même occasion son équilibre précaire.

Il s'effondra littéralement sur Isaac, qui n'ayant pas anticipé le geste ne garda pas plus son équilibre. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent à moitié allongés sur le sofa, Stiles au-dessus d'Isaac, la tête coincé dans sa nuque. Le cœur de l'hyperactif battait à tout rompre et il se sentit embrasé au vu de sa position, jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Isaac et complètement allongé contre lui. Quant au Lycanthrope, il évita de bouger et reteint un moment son souffle. La chaleur du corps de son compagnon irradiait contre lui et finissait par détendre ses muscles, l'odeur de Stiles était agréable et enivrante. Inconsciemment, il avait posé les mains sur les hanches de l'Humain, toujours immobile. Le nez coincé dans le creux de la nuque d'Isaac, Stiles ne bougeait plus totalement perturbé. Il avait franchement failli l'embrasser ! Bon, il n'était pas plus choqué que cela. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Cela semblait tellement évident de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles tendres d'Isaac. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et surtout de sa respiration.

« Je vais le tuer... Un jour, je vais vraiment le tuer ! » Marmonna d'une voix passablement énervée Stiles dans le cou d'Isaac.

Isaac ne répondit pas de suite. Le souffle de Stiles contre sa peau et le frôlement de ses lèvres, alors qu'il parlait, perturbaient le Lycan. Ils étaient trop proches, collés comme cela. Mais il était incapable de repousser Stiles. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir réellement envie de s'éloigner non plus. Ils restaient totalement immobiles tous les deux, comme si leur position leur convenait. Cela apaisait relativement bien Isaac, en partie du moins. Mais il remarqua que la peur et le stress qui émanaient de Stiles avait disparues. L'hyperactif semblait plus serein et clame, et surtout il ne bougeait pas. Isaac avait l'habitude de voir Stiles gesticuler, incapable de rester immobile une seconde. Hors là, il ne faisait aucun geste et ne parlait pas non plus. Tout ce qui émanait de lui était un calme plat, serein et total. C'était plutôt rare, surtout en sa présence, à lui. Involontairement, il enserra plus fortement sa prise sur les hanches de l'Humain, sans pour autant y mettre assez de force pour le marquer. Il faisait attention et était surpris d'arriver vu la situation à prendre soin comme cela de son compagnon.

« Tu parles de McCall là ? » Questionna pour la forme Isaac.

« Ouais... Il a l'art de me pourrir la vie par moment, je te jure... » Stiles se redressa légèrement pour croiser le regard clair d'Isaac. « Des fois, j'ai vraiment des pulsions de meurtre le concernant. »

Isaac rigola légèrement. Il y avait un coté amusant à voir Stiles en colère contre Scott. Et même si sur ce coup-là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il trouvait l'air offusqué de son compagnon amusant. Il adressa un sourire, relativement rare chez lui, mais extrêmement sincère à Stiles. L'hyperactif y répondit. Cependant, Stiles ne se recula pas plus ni ne se redressa. La situation devenait un peu surréaliste. Le téléphone portable de l'Humain sonna par la seconde fois et Stiles prit un air passablement énervé. C'était incroyable ça quand même... Scott oubliait de lui répondre s'il était avec Allison, voire lui raccrochait au nez alors qu'il était coincé avec un Derek paralysé dans une piscine et avec un Kanima qui rodait. Et si lui ne répondait pas dans la minute qui suivait à un message, il téléphonait carrément. Stiles décoinça une de ses mains et prit son téléphone pour zieuter vite fait avant de le lancer sur la table basse.

« Je vais vraiment le tuer un jour ! Il a aucune patiente ce mec... Par contre il sait m'oublier quand il est avec son amoureuse. » Râla sévère l'hyperactif. Il avait bien envie de retourner fourrer son nez dans le cou du Lycan toujours allongé sous lui pour retrouver ce calme étrange mais agréable qu'il avait ressenti.

« C'est ton meilleur ami... Tu ne le tueras jamais. » Se contenant de répondre avec un sourire amusé Isaac.

« Tu veux parier ? Je sais très bien quel type d'aconit utiliser et en quelle quantité. Je sais comment tuer un Lycanthrope, je sais beaucoup de chose sur votre espèce... Si je veux le tuer, je le ferais en l'empoisonnant chaque jour sans qu'il le remarque... » Répliqua sûr de lui Stiles. Il se laissait légèrement prendre au jeu.

« Me voilà prévenu, j'éviterais de t'énerver …. » Répliqua mi sérieux mi plaisantant le Lycanthrope.

Stiles fixa droit dans les yeux vaguement surpris Isaac. Il entrouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite, mordillant sa lèvre. Finalement, il se laissa tomber et revient coincer sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon. Il resta immobile et silencieux un moment. Isaac lâcha ses hanches et referma ses bras de manière protectrice autour de lui. Stiles soupira contre la peau tiède et sucrée du Lycanthrope.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal à toi …. » Murmura d'une voix légèrement tremblante l'hyperactif.

« Moi non plus je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Stiles. » Répondit Isaac spontanément. « Pas à toi en tout cas. »

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce et Isaac tourna légèrement la tête pour enfouir son nez contre la tête de son compagnon. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans bouger ni parler, juste à partager leur chaleur commune. Isaac se sentait étrangement bien et il pouvait dire qu'il en allait de même pour Stiles. Le téléphone portable sur la table vibra de nouveau et Isaac se retient difficilement de rire. De toute évidence McCall s'inquiétait ou était encore en mauvaise posture. Avec un soupir, Stiles se releva et se détacha lentement de son compagnon pour aller s'asseoir. Il saisit le téléphone et lut rapidement les 2 messages de Scott. Il soupira et tapa une réponse rapide. Le Lycanthrope se remit en position assisse et réajusta sa veste. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre debout. D'un coup, il se sentait de trop. L'ambiance agréable et douce qu'il y avait eu entre eux avait disparu lentement pour ne laisser place qu'à une certaine gêne.

« Je vais y aller... » Se contenta-t-il de dire quand Stiles releva la tête pour le fixer.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi... ? Enfin je veux dire, je ne te chasse pas. T'inquiète pas pour Scotty il avait juste une question sur Allison... Tu peux rester, tu sais. » Balbutia un peu trop rapidement l'Humain sans le lâcher des yeux. Il semblait vraiment désirer que le Lycan reste.

« Non, il faut que je rentre. C'est bientôt la pleine lune et Derek veut nous préparer. Merci pour tout Stiles. » Se contenta d'objecter Isaac avec un léger sourire et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Il entendit le raffut que fit Stiles quand il se leva pour le suivre. Le téléphone portable était tombé à terre dans un bruit mat. L'Humain ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il désirait que l'autre reste. Mais il sentait comme un lien étrange entre eux et il était beaucoup plus serein avec Isaac. Cependant, il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus pour le retenir. Il se contenta d'être un bon hôte et de le raccompagner. Bien qu'Isaac était déjà dehors quand il atteignit la porte. Il avait envie de maudire Scott McCall sur 50 générations pour avoir brisé le moment.

« Isaac... Au fait, si tu as besoin d'aide en chimie, on peut réviser à deux. J'ai pas mal de patience et de pédagogie à force de tout réexpliquer à mon meilleur ami... J'ai cru comprendre en cours que ce n'était pas ta matière favorite... Du coup si tu as besoin, on peut travailler à deux. » Se contenta-t-il de proposer spontanément. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit pour pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec Isaac et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ok, oui pourquoi pas... » Se contenta de répondre Isaac en lui lançant un regard et en essayant de ne pas trop sourire.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire et l'observa partir. Finalement, le Lycanthrope était heureux. Erica avait raison même s'il n'était pas venu ici pour le séduire. Mais il ne pouvait nier que les choses avaient évolué entre eux et que leur lien unique se resserrait doucement.

* * *

Et finalement, après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il était temps que les choses avancent un peu entre eux. Ils sont mignons non ? Peut-être un peu trop fleur bleue mais bon on ne se refait pas...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Contrecoup

_**Correctrice**__**: **_Miyakano

**Note****:** Toujours courant saison 2, donc spolier possible ! Je m'excuse d'avance, je suis malade avec fièvre et un peu shootée par mon traitement. Donc j'espère que le chapitre est cohérent et potable.

Merci pour vos review. Parce que ça fait plaisir, surtout vu le paring non traditionnel en français.

Réponse aux review anonymes :

Alyceis : Alors je continue dans la lancée des sentiments. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et le couple.

Ashurashiva : Merci pour le compliment. Contente que l'histoire te plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Contrecoup**

Isaac avait conscience qu'escalader le mur pour passer par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de Stiles était inconvenant et impoli. Rien ne prouvait qu'après les événements de la nuit, l'hyperactif ait envie d'avoir de la visite et encore moins la sienne. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ils étaient tous secoués et fatigués. La nuit avait été longue mais le problème Kanima était réglé. Jackson était maintenant un Lycanthrope, sauvé par l'amour de sa petite amie Lydia. Quelque part, Isaac était heureux que la jeune fille soit retournée dans les bras de son ex. Au moins, elle n'était plus vraiment entre Stiles et lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'expression de l'hyperactif. Sa disparition avait déjà mis à mal ses nerfs. Il avait fait au mieux pour le dissimuler. Certes McCall n'avait rien vu trop préoccupé et en colère, mais le regard de son Alpha prouvait qu'il lisait en lui. Le jeune Lycanthrope avait été plus qu'heureux quand l'Humain s'était pointé au milieu du combat, même s'il était avec Lydia. Une part de lui était passée en mode colère de le voir blessé. Qui avait osé lui infliger cela ? Au vu de qui était le véritable ennemi, Isaac penchait pour l'autre fou d'Argent. Et les choses avaient très vite évolué. Jackson avait été tué pour revenir en Loup-garou. Scott avait tenté de maintenir Stiles à l'écart. Discrètement, Isaac surveillait les réactions de l'hyperactif bien calme. Quand Lydia avait avoué toujours aimer Jackson et s'était jetée dans ses bras, il avait bien vu la réaction de son compagnon. Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux chocolats et l'expression de souffrance était immense sur ses traits. Et même si Stiles avait su garder contenance, Isaac avait senti et compris. Et puis, tout le monde s'était séparé.

Isaac avait accompagné Derek et Peter, seul représentant adolescent de leur meute toujours présent. L'Alpha s'était assuré de son état avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller. Le Bêta l'avait d'abord regardé surpris, avant de comprendre que son désir de protéger Stiles, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien était lisible pour son dominant. Il savait que Scott était chez les Argent pour parler à Allison et mettre les choses au point. Lydia devait savourer la réconciliation avec Jackson, d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait cru mort deux fois en une seule nuit. Donc Stiles était seul. Et Isaac avait ce besoin oppressant de voir son compagnon, de vérifier l'état de ses blessures et de lui apporter un peu de soulagement... Quelque part, ils étaient aussi isolés l'un que l'autre cette nuit. Et il n'oubliait pas que Stiles avait trouvé du réconfort une fois dans ses bras. Alors peut-être que cette fois-ci aussi. C'était pour cela qu'il était sous la fenêtre de Stiles en pleine nuit.

Le jeune Lycan était sûr que le père de Stiles dormait dans sa chambre. Il s'était concentré pour capter les deux présences. La voie était donc libre. Finalement, il se décida à escalader le portique pour atteindre sans trop de difficulté la branche d'arbre proche de la fenêtre. De là, il arriva sans encombre et silencieusement sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il observa un moment l'intérieur. Stiles ne dormait pas. Son rythme respiratoire et cardiaque était trop rapide, de plus la lampe de chevet était allumée. Il était allongé sur le dos, fixant vaguement le plafond. Son expression reflétait souffrance, tristesse et lassitude. Isaac devinait tout ce qui devait se bousculer dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Lentement, le Loup-garou souleva le carreau et se glissa dans la pièce. L'hyperactif capta le mouvement du coin de l'œil et tourna rapidement la tête vers lui. Il eut un moment de battement où leurs regards se croisaient. Puis tel un diable sortant de sa boite, Stiles se redressa sur son lit, la surprise lisible sur ses traits meurtris.

« Isaac... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Note j'ai l'habitude que des Lycanthropes passent par ma fenêtre, mais généralement c'est Scott qui s'incruste ou Derek qui vient se planquer voire demander un service... Mais toi ? Y a un truc qui ne va pas ? » Balbutia à une vitesse impressionnante l'Humain. Isaac se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Ses sens lupins lui permirent de tout comprendre ou presque.

«Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. » Se contenta de répondre le Lycan en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, un peu embrassé. Il avait toujours cette appréhension que Stiles le repousse quand il devait l'affronter seul.

« Ah... » La réponse la plus courte que Stiles pouvait donner. Son étonnement avait monté d'un cran et était affiché en grand sur son visage. « Je vais bien, top nickel vieux ! Scott est avec Allison, ils finiront par se remettre ensemble. Il n'y a plus de Kanima ni d'Argent psychopathe en ville... Lydia a retrouvé Jackson qui n'est pas mort. Mon père va bien... La vie normale quoi ! »

« Tu sais quand tu mens, je le sens. Ton cœur vient de manquer un battement et ton rythme cardiaque est trop rapide, ton odeur change et ta respiration est hachée. Tu grimaces aussi et tu évites de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je peux voir tes muscles se contracter... » Répliqua avec un sourire Isaac. Il se demandait pourquoi Stiles jouait au mec pour qui tout allait bien alors qu'il était clairement brisé. Et Isaac voulait bien parier sa vie, qu'il n'avait réellement raconté à personne l'origine de ses coups. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Scott s'y était intéressé ou Lydia.

« T'es flippant mec ! » Répondit avec un air choqué Stiles. « Non mais c'est vrai, tu veux me terroriser ou quoi ? »

« Désolé, ce n'était pas l'idée... T'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu sais. » Tenta gentiment Isaac. Il devait avouer qu'il ignorait franchement comment réconforter son compagnon. « Tu as mal ? »

Il y eut un long silence. Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres abîmées. Il referma lentement la mâchoire et ses yeux humides et perdus s'accrochèrent un long moment au regard bleu d'Isaac. Ils s'observaient simplement. À nouveau, l'hyperactif eut l'impression qu'il existait un lien entre eux, qu'il pouvait relâcher la pression et apparaître faible face à Isaac. Une espèce de sensation de protection et de réconfort émanait du Lycan, toujours debout face à lui. Il était le seul, si on ne comptait pas son père, à s'être inquiété de ses blessures. Et surtout à avoir insisté pour savoir comment il allait. C'était étrange et en même temps ça réchauffait le cœur de Stiles. L'humain déposa ses pieds sur le sol et tapota la couverture près de lui.

« Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais... C'est pas plus cher. » Se contenta-t-il de plaisanter avant de répondre à sa question. « Oui ça tire un peu malgré la pommade et l'antidouleur. Mais ça passera vite fait. »

Isaac hésita avant de venir se poser près de Stiles et d'observer sa lèvre ouverte et son œil bleu. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté. Et quelque part, cela énervait le loup en lui. Il aurait aimé être là pour le protéger, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais il avait échoué. Bien sûr, Stiles ne lui reprocherait jamais. De toute manière, l'adolescent ignorait à quel point il était précieux pour le Lycan. Et ce dernier n'était pas sûr que le moment soit propice aux aveux amoureux. De toute manière, Stiles aimait toujours Lydia. Elle n'était certes plus un obstacle, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait plus de chance ? La dernière fois il y avait cru, leur étreinte involontaire s'était prolongée au-delà du nécessaire. Ils étaient bien l'un contre l'autre. C'était cette sensation-là que le Loup-garou rêvait de recréer pour consoler son compagnon. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Isaac tendit la main et frôla la joue de Stiles. Un léger frisson parcouru l'hyperactif, mais il ne recula pas. Il se contenta de tourner la tête pour observer son ami. Les doigts se retirèrent lentement, avec douceur.

« Cette après-midi, le docteur Deaton m'a montré un truc de Lycanthrope qui permet de soulager la douleur... si tu veux... . Ça t'aiderait peut-être à trouver le sommeil... » Proposa-t-il maladroitement. Stiles se contenta d'hocher de la tête légèrement, passant une langue humide sur ses lèvres sèches. Il grimaça quand il humecta sa blessure.

La main d'Isaac revient se poser sur la joue de Stiles délicatement. La peau du Lycan était chaude contre celle tiède de l'adolescent. C'était réconfortant. Le pouce caressait doucement sa peau sensible. De nouveaux frissons remontèrent le long du dos de Stiles. Une étrange sensation d'apaisement passa sur sa peau et il ferma les yeux. C'était agréable, comme une chaleur qui se répandait en lui et calmait la douleur physique. Ils restèrent comme cela de longues minutes en silence, jusqu'au moment où Isaac retira sa main sans geste brusque. Un gémissement réprobateur échappa à l'hyperactif.

« La dernière fois, avant que je ne te tombe dessus... Il y avait un truc que j'avais envie de faire. » Commença à voix basse Stiles, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer le regard clair d'Isaac. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. « J'ai toujours envie de le faire... Là, maintenant je veux dire... C'est instinctif, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. C'est tu vois, au creux de mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas … . Seulement... Tu promets de pas m'arracher la gorge avec tes crocs ? »

« Euh d'accord. » Se contenta de répondre Isaac, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Stiles inspira profondément et s'approcha lentement de son compagnon. Il glissa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres, hésitant. Ses yeux allaient du regard clair qui l'observait avec douceur aux lèvres charnues et rosées. Depuis quand il était attiré par Isaac ? Avec appréhension et lenteur, l'hyperactif approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui du Lycan. Il inspira rapidement avant de déposer ses lèvres humides sur celles tentatrices d'Isaac. Le baiser n'eut rien de sensuel. C'était un contact chaste et doux, timide aussi. L'échange fut court. L'adolescent se recula relativement vite, le visage rouge pivoine et le rythme cardiaque anarchique. Les joues du Loup-garou aussi avaient pris une teinte rosée. Stiles n'alla pas très loin. Rapide, la main d'Isaac s'enroula autour de son cou et l'attira de nouveau à lui pour un second baiser, toujours aussi tendre et doux. Cette fois-ci, il eut un vrai échange. Leurs lèvres se taquinaient délicatement. Quand le Lycan relâcha l'humain, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et étonnés par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le silence ne fut pas brisé. Stiles ne bougea pas, ni Isaac. Ils se fixaient simplement droit dans les yeux, analysant les réactions des autres. Isaac pouvait entendre les battements de cœur rapides de Stiles, percevoir son souffle saccadé et son odeur légèrement différente et surtout attirante. Il devinait qu'il avait une chance et un avantage sur Lydia. Jamais cette dernière ne l'avait embrassé. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Isaac auquel répondit spontanément Stiles. Sans réfléchir, le jeune Lycan agrippa son compagnon par la taille et l'attira à lui. L'humain ne résista pas et se laissa attirer contre le torse de son ami. Ils finirent allongé face à face sur le lit, sans vraiment comprendre comment. La main libre d'Isaac revient vers le visage de Stiles, frôlant avec douceur la lèvre meurtrie et le bleu marquant les traits de son compagnon.

« Je n'ai plus mal. Scott ne m'a jamais dit que les Lycanthropes pouvaient soigner par le toucher... » Murmura Stiles sans lâcher des yeux l'autre adolescent.

« On ne soigne pas. On prend une part de la souffrance de l'autre. Je ne sais pas si ça marche avec n'importe qui, note. » Expliqua le jeune Lycanthrope avec un léger sourire. «Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Oh, c'est sans importance maintenant. Tout est fini. » Éluda doucement l'humain. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter ce qui s'était passé. À quoi cela servirait-il maintenant que Gérard Argent n'était plus de ce monde ?

« Peut-être... Mais cela n'efface pas ce qu'il t'a fait ni le traumatisme. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. » Répliqua avec un air rassurant et une voix douce. « Peut-être que ce soir tu n'en as pas envie. Juste, le jour où tu en auras besoin, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, ok ? »

Stiles se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Il se souvenait de ce que Scott lui avait raconté sur Isaac et son père, des mauvais traitements qu'il aurait subi pendant des années. Alors sûrement que oui, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais ce soir, l'hyperactif voulait juste oublier tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au surnaturel, sauf peut-être la capacité des Lycans à faire disparaître la douleur. La main chaude d'Isaac était toujours sur sa joue, caressante. L'humain constata mentalement qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir parler du baiser échangé. Le Lycan ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas perturbant. C'était naturel et quelque part logique entre eux. Le regard de Stiles se posa de nouveau sur les lèvres d'Isaac un bref instant. Il dévia le regard sur son bureau, un peu gêné. Stiles avait envie de se blottir contre Isaac, de sentir de nouveau ses bras l'entourer et le serrer. Il était sûr qu'il retrouverait cette impression de sécurité et de bien-être, de calme intense et de sérénité... et il en avait plus que besoin en ce moment. Inconsciemment, Stiles glissa un peu plus vers Isaac. Le jeune Loup-garou remarqua le mouvement de rapprochement. Lentement, il retira sa main de la joue de son compagnon, et ouvrit les bras, posant une main sur la taille de Stiles. Il l'attira contre lui, l'hyperactif coinçant sa tête sous son menton. Isaac referma les bras sur lui et resta immobile, écoutant les battements de cœur rapides de son humain. Peu à peu, les muscles de Stiles se détendirent et il retrouva un certain calme. Ils restèrent en silence de longues minutes, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et du réconfort de l'étreinte.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » Demanda à voix basse Isaac. Il sentit Stiles bouger contre lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner. L'humain redressa la tête pour croiser le regard bleuté de son compagnon.

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai aimé un jour. Je veux dire par là que j'ai peut-être idéalisé Lydia parce que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle. Et je ne suis pas stupide. Elle aime Jackson... Cela ne changera pas. Je suis content pour elle. » Répondit doucement Stiles.

Isaac se contenta d'un mouvement de la tête et fixa à nouveau les étagères face à lui. La chambre de Stiles était relativement bien rangée. Mais surtout son odeur était partout, prenante et incrustée. C'était agréable, la senteur plus la chaleur et le poids du corps blotti contre lui. Il resserra doucement son étreinte. L'humain s'était repositionnait contre lui, tête coincé sous son menton. Isaac n'eut qu'à pencher un peu la tête pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux courts. Il ferma un instant les yeux, apaisé et rassuré. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé en venant ici, mais c'était cent fois meilleur et plus agréable. Il pourrait s'endormir comme ça, avec son compagnon blotti contre lui.

« À mon tour de te poser une question personnelle. » Déclara après un moment Stiles.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un jeu » Répliqua avec un léger rire Isaac en rouvrant les yeux. L'hyperactif se détacha et s'appuya sur son coude pour mieux l'observer. Isaac en fit de même.

« Si tu veux prendre ça comme jeu, pourquoi pas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être le seul à poser des questions... Surtout de ce genre-là. Donc si je ne peux rien demander, je ne te réponds plus ! » Décréta avec un faux sérieux Stiles.

« Tu n'as pas tort, ce ne serait pas équitable Monsieur justice. » Répondit amusé le Loup-garou. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« C'est quoi ton point d'ancrage ? Je veux dire Scott se raccroche à Allison et Derek c'est sa colère, de ce qu'il nous a expliqué, qui l'aide à se maîtriser. Erica j'en ai aucune idée, je crois qu'elle me boufferait si je lui demandais... Mais toi qu'est-ce que c'est ? Enfin note, si c'est trop personnel, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre... » La voix de Stiles était incertaine en fin de phrase et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient assez proches pour que le jeune loup lui fasse ce genre de confidence. Mais il avait toujours été curieux de nature.

Isaac ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de questions, mais pas à celle-là. Et il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Stiles. Il ne pourrait pas de toute manière. Il l'avait vaguement fait au cours de chimie quand il devait tester Lydia. Mais c'était plus de la comédie et de la taquinerie qu'un vrai mensonge. Là, il ne voulait pas. Pas sur un sujet qui semblait aussi important. Ce n'était cependant pas simple d'y répondre. Ou plutôt ça lui demandait beaucoup de courage d'oser le dire à voix haute et surtout à son compagnon. Nerveux, l'hyperactif se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, jouant vaguement de ses doigts. Le Lycan hésita avant de se redresser lui aussi. Son regard se porta sur le bureau de Stiles et il admira leur reflet dans l'écran de l'ordinateur. Isaac lança un regard en biais à Stiles qui l'observait. De toute évidence la curiosité le dévorait. Il voulait savoir. Mais sa nervosité était palpable. Que redoutait-il ? Que le semblant de relation qu'ils avaient et leur confiance naissante soit brisées par sa question ? Isaac lâcha un léger soupir. Répondre s'était jouer gros, risquer de perdre toutes chances d'approcher à nouveau Stiles ou au contraire lui prouvait ses sentiments.

« Toi... » Murmura le jeune Lycan. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la surprise de Stiles. Il releva ses yeux clairs sur lui. « Tu es ce qui me permet de me contrôler, d'être meilleur. »

Les yeux de Stiles exprimaient un étonnement immense. Bouche entrouverte, l'hyperactif observait son compagnon. Isaac tenta un sourire avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise depuis son aveu. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de briser leur petit équilibre fragile en avouant cela. Il ne regrettait pas. Il était juste incapable de se faire repousser, même gentiment par Stiles. Rien ne prouvait qu'il était un tant soit peu intéressé de cette manière par lui. Même pas s'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à positiver, même après la morsure. Le Lycan se sentait oppressé par le silence de la pièce. Il avait envie de fuir, de partir... Sortir de la pièce et aller courir dans la forêt non loin. Isaac se releva, prêt à décamper au pas de course. Mais une main saisit son poignet et le stoppa dans son mouvement. En se retournant, il croisa le regard légèrement brillant de Stiles et un sourire qu'il déchiffrait mal. Les doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort son poignet et l'humain tira espérant le faire s'asseoir. Complaisant, Isaac suivit le mouvement désiré par son compagnon et reprit sa place sur le lit.

« Wowh … Oh... Euh attends... » Balbutia l'hyperactif. « Je … On ne m'a jamais fait de déclaration... Enfin je veux dire c'est un sacré aveu que tu me fais. Mieux qu'un poème ou une demande en mariage... Je n'avais pas l'impression de compter autant pour quelqu'un, pour toi... Parce que sincèrement on ne se parle pas beaucoup. C'est euh, surprenant et je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre... C'est juste une première pour moi et … et ça me retourne un peu. Je … J'ai pas envie que tu partes. »

« Je ne voulais pas te mentir. Et tu as de l'importance pour moi depuis longtemps... C'est un peu comme Lydia pour toi. » Répondit d'une voix incertaine le Loup-garou.

« Oh je vois... Tu es amoureux de moi. » Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Stiles semblait toujours surpris, mais il avait retrouvé ses moyens. « C'est … Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir ça pour moi. Je veux dire je suis agaçant, bavard, pas forcément séduisant... Enfin, j'imagine mal ce que je peux offrir à quelqu'un. Et toi, tu me dis que je suis ton point d'ancrage, ce qui sauve ton humanité et t'empêche de perdre le contrôle... C'est juste, beaucoup pour une seule nuit... Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre. »

« Tu as beaucoup à offrir. C'est plutôt le choix de Lydia qui est incompréhensible... Et oui, je … je t'aime... » Isaac fit silence peu sur de ce qu'il pouvait ajouter. Stiles le fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de venir déposer doucement et délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Le baiser fut court mais très tendre.

« C'est ça le lien qu'on partage ? Je ne sais pas si tu le ressens aussi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est attaché l'un à l'autre, pas de manière négative note … c'est juste comme si on était ... » Tenta d'expliquer l'humain, cherchant le terme exacte.

« Comme si on était des compagnons ? » Proposa Isaac doucement.

« Ah toi aussi tu connais ça ? J'ai trouvé ça dans mes recherches sur les Lycanthropes pour Scotty. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être utile, même si on sait tous que c'est Allison sa compagne. » Commença Stiles, plus à l'aise avec des explications que ses propres sentiments. Pourtant, il se sentait bien avec Isaac et un peu euphorique de se savoir si précieux pour lui. « Il paraît que c'est rare de trouver son compagnon ou sa compagne, mais comme les Lycans sont des monogames fidèles, ils se consacrent aux leurs avec presque dévotion... Il existe un lien indestructible entre deux compagnons. Il peut se manifester par une compréhension muette, un apaisement et … Zut, j'ai oublié ! C'est un truc physique. »

« Synchronisation des rythmes respiratoire et cardiaques. » Précisa Isaac avec un sourire amusé. De toute évidence, Stiles s'était très bien renseigné.

« Ah tu sais donc. Oui c'est ça. » Répondit avec un sourire satisfait Stiles. « C'est Derek qui t'as expliqué ? »

« Un peu... Mais en réalité, je peux le sentir... La dernière fois, c'est arrivé … Je veux dire que je captais que nos cœurs battaient au même rythme. » Répliqua Isaac en humidifiant ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi vous pouvez toujours tout percevoir avec facilité ! » Râla de manière enfantine Stiles. Quand le Lycan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il fût devancé. « C'est rhétorique ! Je sais vous avez des sens surdéveloppés. »

« Tu as d'autres capacités tout aussi intéressantes. » Se contenta d'affirmer le Loup-garou.

« Ouais parait-il... . Ça fait de nous un couple ? » Questionna timidement et incertain l'Humain.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux... » Se contenta de répondre Isaac, un peu nerveux.

Stiles se contenta de grimacer sans répondre. Il arqua un sourcil devant la réponse ouverte. Isaac lui laissait le choix. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait juste qu'il était bien et serein, que le Lupin pouvait affoler ses sens et son cœur. Et quelque part en lui, Stiles se disait qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance. Il était peut-être incapable de dire s'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que son compagnon. Mais il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire, ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre. C'était nouveau mais agréable. Lentement, l'hyperactif se laissa tomber allonger sur le lit sans lâcher du regard l'autre adolescent.

« Tu veux bien rester ? » Quémanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Et tu crois que ton père le prendra bien s'il me découvre dans ta chambre demain matin ? » Interrogea timidement Le Lycan.

« Oh il ne sera pas plus étonné que quand il voit Scott sortir de ma chambre alors qu'il n'était pas là la veille. Et puis avec tes perceptions lupines, tu pourras te planquer avant qu'il n'arrive non ? » Répliqua avec un sourire l'humain. « T'enlève tes chaussures et ta veste. »

Isaac s'exécuta docilement. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et retira sa veste avant de revenir s'allonger près de Stiles. Il savait qu'il devrait partir avant que son compagnon ne s'éveille le lendemain. Mais s'il pouvait offrir une nuit de repos bien mérité à son compagnon, il le ferait. Et puis, il savait intimement que lui aussi dormirait mieux. Isaac se positionna sur le côté et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles. L'hyperactif vient se blottir de nouveau contre lui, dans la même position que plus tôt. Le calme se fit dans la chambre. Isaac sentit le corps contre lui se détendre, la respiration se fit plus lente. Stiles ne mit que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Une fois certain qu'il était endormi, le Lycan ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement aller au sommeil... .

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je suis fière de moi, compte tenu de mon état de santé.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Recette pour construire une

_**Correctrice: **_Miyakano

**Note:** Retour dans le futur, soit 10 ans après leur mise en couple. Petite scène touchante avec Avénie et donc suite directe du chapitre 6.

Ah je me suis remise à Teen Wolf, je me refais la série au complet mais en VF. Ça motive à écrire les suites étrangement.

De nouveau merci pour les reviews, mais aussi à ceux qui la suivent ou l'ont mise en favoris. Je pense avoir envoyé un petit mot à tout le monde (sinon vous avez le droit de venir râler dans ma boite à messages.) Cela fait plaisir d'avoir autant de retour sur cette fic et ce couple pas forcément évident et courant. En plus vu les libertés que je prends... Je vous adore sur ce coup-là et je remercie les fidèles, qui ont le courage de lire tout ou presque ce que je publie !

Alors petite dédicace à Miya' qui a choisi a fic que j'allais mettre à jour en premier, parce qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un truc tendre et joyeux... J'espère que tu t'es divertie ma belle. Au passage remerciez-la, sans elle vous n'auriez pas eu beaucoup de mes fics, surtout les longues...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Recette pour construire une famille**

Le calme règne dans la cuisine. Stiles s'acharne sur la pâte à crêpe qu'il veut parfaite pour les cuire pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'est réveillé assez tôt en fait avec une boule de stress au ventre. Sa tension était telle qu'Isaac a émergé directement. Et l'étreinte réconfortante a apaisé la tension et permis à Stiles d'éviter la panique. Les muscles détendus, il s'est laissé aller un moment contre le torse de son compagnon. Le calme ne fut pas brisé. Et finalement, Stiles a quitté le cocon douillet pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il laisse à Isaac le soin de réveiller la petite princesse, qui depuis la veille vit avec eux et fait partie de la famille... Car oui avec une fillette de 5 ans, ils sont une famille plus qu'un couple. Un soupir échappe à l'Humain. Il n'a pas l'impression d'encore très bien comprendre ce que cela engendre comme perturbation. Oh, il n'a jamais été contre de l'action et de la nouveauté, sauf dans sa vie sentimentale. Après tout, il n'a aimé que deux personnes. Lydia désespérément pendant 10 ans en sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Il ne s'est jamais fait d'idée et c'était plus de la dévotion que de l'amour, avec le recul il l'a compris. Et puis Isaac, de manière inattendue et subite, avec ce lien étroit entre eux qui ne se brisera jamais. Mais pour le reste, il a survécu à un Alpha psychopathe, un Kanima, une meute d'Alphas enragés, aux études universitaire et à l'autorité maladive de Lydia ! Mais là, il a un peu peur. Peur d'une gamine de 5 ans à peine, haute comme trois pommes mais qui est déjà une fameuse prédatrice.

Il entend Isaac descendre les escaliers et Avénie babiller joyeusement mais d'une voix encore mal réveillée. Stiles se tend. Il apprécie les enfants en général. Il a déjà gardé ceux des voisins. Il sait faire rire et jouer avec eux. Ce n'est pas un problème. Isaac aussi est doué. Mais Avénie, c'est autre chose. C'est des mois de souffrances alors qu'il voulait juste être gentil et s'en occuper comme les autres membres de la meute. Il a payé pour les chasseurs, qui ont tué sa mère. Et il comprend cela très bien. Il arrive moins à savoir pourquoi les choses ont changé entre eux. Elle semble l'apprécier depuis quelques semaines, et le colle littéralement quand elle vient ici. Mais Stiles sent aussi Isaac sur ses gardes. Il ignore pourquoi Lisa et Derek leur font une confiance aveugle. Lui depuis son réveil, il a juste peur d'un accident, que quelque chose dérape. Isaac a toujours été protecteur avec lui, Avénie est capable de blesser avec ses crocs et griffes.

Il vérifie que la poêle est assez chaude pour commencer à cuire ses crêpes alors qu'Isaac entre dans la pièce, la gamine dans les bras. Stiles lance un regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit à son compagnon. La fillette fait subitement silence, alors que le Lycan l'installe sur une chaise. Avénie ne bouge pas, les yeux rivés sur Stiles, qui lui s'occupe des crêpes. Isaac ouvre le frigo et en sort du lait chocolaté pour la petite tout en observant son compagnon. Il sent l'angoisse étreinte Stiles, et ce dernier fait beaucoup d'effort pour que cela ne se voit pas trop. Il ressent aussi que l'enfant est peu sûre d'elle et triste. Il se demande comment apaiser tout le monde et créer un climat plus familial. Déposant la bouteille sur la table, il sort une tasse pour Avénie et continue d'observer Stiles. Ce dernier poursuit la cuisson de ses crêpes avec une concentration exagérée.

« Stiles... » La voix fluette et enfantine attire leur regard à tous deux. Mais l'Humain reporte très vite son attention sur ce qu'il fait, un peu plus nerveux.

« Oui Princesse ? » Finit par répondre le concerné, spatule en main près retourner sa victime.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Sort sans préambule Avénie.

Le bruit cristallin de la spatule en métal résonne dans la pièce. Stiles est déstabilisé complémentent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, à cette question. Isaac aussi s'est figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Le Lycanthrope voudrait détendre l'atmosphère et rassurer les deux. Mais il sait que c'est à son compagnon à répondre, pas à lui. Avénie est franche et directe comme peut l'être une enfant de son âge. Elle ressent l'anxiété de Stiles quand elle est là. Et du haut de son petit âge, elle prend cela pour la preuve qu'il ne l'aime pas. Isaac fixe son attention sur son compagnon. Il a pâli de manière visible. Il déglutit avant de se tourner vers la fillette. Ils ont conscience que si ils veulent que ça marche, il faut reposer des basses saines maintenant. Et surtout donner une chance à Stiles et Avénie de créer une vraie relation. Et pour ça, malgré l'envie et le besoin de répondre pour les protéger qui tord le ventre d'Isaac, il se tait. Il se contente d'observer. Stiles observe l'enfant qui le regarde avec des yeux remplis de larmes muettes.

« Je t'aime bien ... » Réponds maladroitement Stiles en lançant un regard à Isaac.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu n'aimes pas que je vive ici avec vous... Tu n'aimes pas jouer avec moi et t'occuper de moi... Parce que je suis méchante, c'est ça ? Tu ne m'aimes pas parce que je t'ai mordu et griffé ? » Les larmes menacent vraiment de couler le long des joues blanches. Un moment Isaac se dit que le babillage d'Avénie peut être semblable à celui de Stiles.

« Euh je... Non, je t'aime bien la puce... » Tente à nouveau Stiles.

Il ne sait pas comment il pourrait expliquer à la gamine qu'il est juste un peu réticent à cause de ses canines pointues, mais qu'au fond il l'apprécie. Il a juste un peu peur. Peur que ça dérape, peur qu'elle l'attaque ou qu'Isaac se montre trop protecteur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de s'occuper d'elle et de lui offrir une vraie vie de famille, peur d'échouer, peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire quand il le faudra ... Et là, il prouve son incompétence à être un minimum rassurant et un minimum père. Il lance un regard à Isaac. Ce dernier s'est appuyé bras croisés contre le plan de travail. Ses yeux bleus vont de l'un à l'autre lentement. Stiles sait qu'il n'aura pas de bouée de sauvetage. Son compagnon n'interviendra pas, il ne risque rien. Et il reste des choses qu'il doit faire lui-même.

Lentement, Stiles ramasse la spatule et la dépose sur le plan de travail. Il s'approche sans geste brusque d'Avénie pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il hésite avant de venir essuyer une larme solitaire et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se rappelle que sa mère faisait cela pour le consoler quand il était enfant. Cela marchera peut-être avec la fillette aussi. Il inspire avant de tenter de répondre, il sait qu'il doit expliquer simplement quelque chose de compliqué pour elle.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Avénie. C'est juste un peu compliqué pour le moment, tu vois. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as déjà mordu... Bon si un peu, je t'avoue que j'espère que tu ne comptes pas le refaire parce que c'est assez douloureux... Mais j'ai aussi un peu peur. Les adultes peuvent avoir peur de certaines situations... Et que ce soit toi, moi ou Isaac ce n'est pas évident. Ça prend du temps d'être une famille. Alors je ferais des erreurs, il en fera aussi, tu feras des bêtises... J'espère juste au final qu'on sera tous les trois heureux. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends tout ? » Explique en long Stiles. Isaac sourit, la scène à quelque chose d'attendrissant. La fillette semble réfléchir un moment, sourcils froncés et air sérieux.

« Et si je te promets de ne plus te mordre ni te griffer, ni te grogner dessus, tu m'aimeras un peu plus ? » Questionne sérieusement l'enfant. Isaac retient un petit rire difficilement. Avénie semble faire une fixation sur son comportement envers Stiles...

« Euh ma foi oui, ce serait génial si tu faisais ça. » Répond avec un sourire Stiles.

Avénie sourit franchement maintenant, toute trace de tristesse a disparu de ses yeux clairs. Pour elle, c'est aussi simple que cela. Si elle est gentille et ne fait pas mal, Stiles l'aimera plus. Isaac rit franchement cette fois quand la gamine lance ses bras autour du cou de Stiles. Déstabilisé, il se retrouve assis par terre avec la fillette sur les genoux, accrochée à son cou. Le Lycan remarque qu'elle fait attention de ne pas le serrer trop fort et enfonce son nez dans la nuque, inspirant l'odeur de Stiles. Finalement, ce dernier réussit à se redresser, la petite toujours à bras. Il dépose une bise légère et tendre sur sa tempe quand elle redresse la tête pour l'observer.

« Et si tu m'aidais à cuire les crêpes et à fondre le chocolat pour le déjeuner. » Propose-t-il avec un sourire. Stiles se retourne et fixe Isaac. Ce dernier lui rend son sourire et décroise les bras. Il est clairement rassuré par la tournure des choses.

« Ah oui, oui ! » S'exclame joyeusement Avénie, sans pour autant lâcher Stiles.

L'Humain prend une chaise qu'il met près de la cuisinière, histoire que la gamine soit à bonne hauteur. Il passe aussi sous eau la spatule avant de la tendre à Avénie, qui l'agrippe comme une épée. Elle admire l'objet se demandant comment elle va l'utiliser. Debout sur la chaise, elle lance un sourire content à Isaac qui y répond doucement. Le Lycan observe Stiles montrer et expliquer à la fillette comment retourner une crêpe sans la casser ou la faire tomber à côté. Au bout de quelques essais, elle y arrive seule et glapit de joie sautillant un peu sur sa chaise. Les deux adultes éclatent de rire franchement et Stiles passe une main dans les boucles blondes. L'ambiance est un peu plus sereine et joyeuse d'un coup. Ça fait du bien d'imaginer qu'ils peuvent former une famille. Ils le méritent tous les trois selon Isaac. Tous orphelins d'une manière ou d'une autre et marqués trop jeunes par le deuil et la souffrance, alors oui, il espère vraiment qu'ils peuvent former une famille. Ce serait agréable et bénéfique au fond. Le téléphone sonne dans l'entrée. Isaac se détache du plan de travail. Il passe près de Stiles et lui vole un baiser chaste et rapide avant de faire la bise à Avénie. Il les laisse seul ensuite pour aller décrocher. Il se doute de qui les appelle et de pourquoi.

Isaac est à peine étonné d'entendre la voix mélodieuse et douce de Lisa quand il décroche. Il se doute qu'elle a sûrement été plus rapide que Derek. Ce n'est pas qu'elle doute de l'attachement de leur Alpha ou de sa manière de gérer la meute. Mais elle a un côté maternel qui la pousse à prendre soin de tout le monde, même de Scott qui ne l'accepte pas encore totalement. Et Isaac a bien remarqué la complaisance de Derek quand il s'agit d'elle. Certes elle a un statut de Bêta à part dans la meute, étant la compagne et l'épouse de Derek. Ils se sont mariés, à l'étonnement de tout leur entourage et l'idée était de l'Alpha, pas d'elle. C'est peu après qu'elle est devenue Lycanthrope d'ailleurs. Derek aime Lisa. C'est visible, autant que Scott ne vit que pour Alison que Jackson ne peut supporter et n'accepter que les caprices de Lydia que Erica et Boyd ne peuvent être séparés et que lui aime avec dévotion et besoin Stiles. Cela tout le monde l'a vite compris. Mais voir Derek tendre, gentil, prévenant, doux et totalement accroc à son épouse reste quelque chose de touchant, qui adoucit son air un peu autoritaire de chef de meute. Lisa a apporté beaucoup à Derek, et Isaac est sûr que l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Au fond, la jeune femme est leur mère à tous quelque part.

La conversation dure une quinzaine de minutes. Lisa veut juste s'assurer qu'ils vont bien et que tout va bien. Elle a conscience du poids que cela représente pour leur couple aussi. Surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'a manifesté l'envie d'adopter ou même de faire appel à une mère porteuse. Mais elle a aussi remarqué le lien qui s'est tissé rapidement entre les deux jeunes hommes et Avénie. Certes, il a fallu du temps avec Stiles. Mais depuis qu'il est toléré et vu comme membre de la meute, Avénie est un vrai pot de colle avec lui. Elle est sûre de ce choix, d'autant plus que Derek a approuvé. Mais son instinct maternel la pousse à s'inquiéter et à prendre des nouvelles rapidement. C'est aussi un moyen de rappeler que la meute est là, si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Quand Isaac raccroche, il a un immense sourire amusé. Au final, en acceptant la morsure il a gagné une famille et son compagnon. Il ne regrette rien. Il n'a jamais regretté de toute manière ce choix. En revenant dans la cuisine, il constate que Stiles et Avénie ont déjà déjeuné. La gamine a une moustache de chocolat mais babille avec animation avec l'Humain. Le Lycan se laisse tomber assis sur sa chaise et fixe les deux autres tendrement.

« C'était Lisa et Derek en arrière-plan. Ils voulaient savoir si la nuit avait été bonne. » Déclare Isaac en se servant une tasse de café. « Tu devrais lui donner son bain pendant que je déjeune vu que vous ne m'avez pas attendu. Non Stiles, tu n'argumentes pas. Tu la prends et tu lui fais prendre un bain ! »

Stiles referme la bouche dans un claquement sec. Avénie, elle, ne bouge plus observant les adultes. Isaac sait ce que son compagnon va rétorquer pour éviter le tête à tête avec la gamine. Mais s'ils veulent que ça marche, il faut que lui prenne confiance. Principalement en sa capacité d'être un bon père pour l'enfant. Isaac le connaît assez pour savoir que les changements trop brusques réveillent l'angoisse latente de son petit-ami. Il a vécu assez longtemps avec lui pour savoir que sous ses airs joyeux et ses bavardages, Stiles cache des blessures qui n'ont jamais vraiment cicatrisé. Jusqu'à présent il l'a protégé, au mieux. Mais là, il faut que Stiles avance. Et rapidement, parce qu'il passera sûrement plus de temps avec Avénie que lui au début. Après tout, Stiles travaille à domicile alors qu'Isaac va au lycée. De plus, il veut offrir à Stiles de vraies opportunités de lier un lien fort avec la fillette. Il a compris que Avénie s'en est entichée. Elle réagit comme une Lycane, et une enfant qui fera tout pour plaire à l'adulte. Mais lui, il aura besoin de créer une complicité certaine et d'apprendre à ne pas avoir peur d'elle. Le bain est un bon moment pour apprendre à devenir parent, selon lui. Et puis, il ne va pas toujours être celui qui s'occupe de leur fille.

Il ne flanche pas dans l'échange de regard. Même si il voit l'incertitude teinter les yeux noisette un moment. Stiles n'argumente pas. Il hoche de la tête et se lève. Il attrape Avénie, qui complaisante ne fait pas remarquer qu'elle sait marcher. Elle agrippe juste le cou de Stiles pour maintenir une prise et reprend son histoire où elle s'est arrêtée. L'Humain lance un autre regard à Isaac, qui se contente de boire son café et de l'encourager des yeux avant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine. Ils savent tous les deux que les sens de Lycanthrope lui permettent de savoir ce qui se passe en haut.

Stiles dépose la gamine sur le sol et expire. Il peut le faire. Ce n'est pas compliqué : faire couler l'eau, déshabiller Avénie et la mettre dedans avec de la mousse. Ensuite il faut jouer un peu avec elle, la laver et rincer, l'essuyer et enfin l'habiller et coiffer. Bon pour la coiffure, ce sera sûrement expérimental mais le reste il peut le faire. Il a observé et aidé Isaac plus d'une fois quand la fillette dormait chez eux. Il n'y a rien de compliqué. Mais il est seul avec elle et il doit se débrouiller. Avénie le fixe avec ses grands yeux, attendant qu'il se décide. Elle sait se dévêtir logiquement toute seule. Finalement, Stiles se décide à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Le temps que cela soit à bonne température, il aide la gamine à se débarrasser de son pyjama et à démêler ses cheveux bouclés. Ensuite, il s'occupe de l'eau et ajoute du bain mousse. Finalement, Avénie monte toute seule sur le bord de la baignoire et se glisse dans l'eau d'elle-même. Elle rit aux vagues que son intrusion dans l'eau fait. L'enfant bouge les jambes et les bras pour recommencer et éclate de rire un peu plus. Stiles lui se contente de sourire et de plonger sa main dans l'eau pour en vérifier la température.

La gamine gazouille et chantonne, jouant avec la mousse qu'elle prend en main pour souffler dessus. Stiles l'observe. Elle semble détendue et heureuse. Il faut croire que les enfants aiment tous l'heure du bain et jouer dans l'eau tiède et mousseuse. Avénie s'amuse vraiment. Avec un sourire taquin, Stiles se décide à jouer avec elle. Il utilise une main pour faire une légère vague qui vient éclabousser le nez de la fillette. La mousse rose glisse le long de ses petits bras. Elle papillonne des yeux, fixe surprise le jeune homme avant de rire un peu. Par riposte elle utilise ses deux mains et envoie de l'eau en plein visage de Stiles. Ce dernier ferme les yeux par réflexe et perd son sourire, passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser l'eau. Avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, il prend un faux air fâché. Avénie tire la langue amusée et applaudit, fière d'elle.

« Ah c'est comme ça que tu le prends. Attends un peu toi... » Menace par jeu Stiles.

Stiles éclabousse de nouveau la fillette. Avénie rigole de nouveau et se défend bien. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la taquinerie vire à la lutte. L'adulte ne fait pas vraiment attention à ses vêtements mouillés et dégoulinants. Il continue de provoquer la fillette, qui se défend très bien. Il rit autant qu'elle. Le jeu dure longtemps sans qu'il ne prenne garde à l'état de la salle de bain, ni à la température de l'eau. Ils s'amusent bien à deux. Tellement, qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus en tête-à-tête. La voix posée et calme fait sursauter Stiles et met fin aux rires de la gamine.

« Je me demande, lequel de vous deux prend son bain ? Elle ou toi ? » Questionne avec un sourire amusé Isaac. « Tu te rends compte que vous avez noyé la salle de bain en moins de 20 minutes ? »

Stiles observe la pièce. Il y a de l'eau partout sur le carrelage. Il reporte son regard sur son compagnon, qui soupire légèrement. La pièce est à nettoyer et éponger. Avénie ne dit rien, ne rit plus. Elle semble se demander si elle va se faire punir ou pas. Isaac secoue la tête. Il aime Stiles, mais parfois son côté enfantin est un peu agaçant. L'Humain le fixe, plisse des yeux et grimace alors que le Lycan entre dans la pièce et vient vers a baignoire. Il compte finir de laver Avénie et la sortir de l'eau. Le jeu a assez duré et même s'il est content de les voir rire à deux, il apprécie moins la séance de nettoyage qui va suivre.

« Rabat-joie ! » S'exclame Stiles en envoyant de l'eau sur Isaac.

Le Lycan se prend l'eau en pleine figure et ferme les yeux. Il soupire doucement et rouvre les yeux. Il fixe le duo improbable. Stiles essaye de ne pas rire et Avénie les observe. Très bien, si c'est comme ça... Isaac se penche au-dessus de la baignoire et éclabousse en retour son compagnon et la fillette. Il y a quelques instants de silence pur où ils s'observent avant que la fillette n'éclate de rire et ne rende la pareille à Isaac. En quelques minutes, le jeu dérape à nouveau et les deux adultes sont aussi trempés que l'enfant qui chahute joyeusement. Après une dizaine de minutes à se chamailler avec l'eau du bain, le calme revient dans la pièce. Isaac est assis dos contre la baignoire et lance un regard à la salle de bain dévastée et trempée. Ses boucles blondes collent à son front et lui donne l'air d'un chien errant un jour de pluie. Stiles à genoux n'est pas dans un meilleur état, le T-shirt humide colle sa peau et son jean dégouline sur le sol carrelé. Avénie a les cheveux mouillés et chantonne de nouveau alors que Stiles finit de la laver doucement.

« On est bon pour une séance épongeage et nettoyage... » Fait remarquer pragmatique le Lycanthrope.

« Ouais... Mais on a bien ri, avoue que t'as apprécié la séance douche ! » Réplique sur un ton enjoué Stiles.

« J'avoue... . Ça fait toujours plaisir de t'entendre rire et de te sentir aussi détendu et heureux. » Répond le Lycan en posant les yeux sur Stiles. Ce dernier à un moment d'arrêt et tourne la tête vers son compagnon. Il sait pourtant qu'Isaac ressent ses émotions avec facilité et sait très bien les déchiffrer. Stiles lui offre un sourire avant de se lever pour empoigner une serviette sèche.

« Allez Princesse, on sort de l'eau. Je t'essuie et on t'habille... Ensuite tu regarderas la télévision un peu le temps qu'on nettoie tout ça... Et puis, si tu veux on ira promener. » Annonce-t-il alors que la fillette se met debout et tend les bras vers lui. Stiles l'enroule dans la serviette et la soulève pour le sortir de l'eau.

« On va aller en forêt alors ? Mais pas trop loin de la maison de Derek, hein ? Parce que tu sais, c'est dangereux la forêt, il y a des méchants qui s'y cachent. » Questionne l'enfant, en s'accrochant à son cou avec force.

« T'inquiète pas, on fera très attention. » Tente de la rassurer Stiles. Il la dépose sur le sol, le temps de trouver une serviette pour ses cheveux.

L'Humain essuie rapidement la gamine, tentant d'absorber le plus d'eau possible sans mouiller plus que nécessaire la serviette. Vu l'état de la pièce, il va devoir l'habiller dans sa chambre ou elle ne sera jamais sèche. Et il ne veut pas risquer qu'elle attrape froid même s'il doute qu'une Lycanthrope puisse choper un rhume. Isaac ne bouge pas, le regard doux posé sur Stiles et Avénie, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son compagnon est serein et heureux. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important avec le fait qu'Avénie semble se sentir bien avec eux. Stiles relève la tête et le fixe un moment, à genoux face à l'enfant pour être à sa hauteur. Isaac penche un peu la tête vers lui.

« Je t'aime... » Murmure-t-il doucement, comme un secret et de manière inattendue.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répond l'Humain en se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rosées.

« Moi, je vous aime tous les deux très fort ! » Réplique Avénie toute sérieuse en fixant les adultes. Stiles rit doucement, rapidement suivi par Isaac. Il passe une main dans les boucles blondes humides de l'enfant.

« On t'aime aussi très fort Princesse. » Déclare Stiles en se remettant debout et en la prenant à bras. « Et on va t'habiller avant que tu ne t'enrhume d'accord. »

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et lance un regard à Isaac avec un léger sourire. Le Lycan lui répond silencieusement et l'encourage à aller vêtir leur fille. Après un hochement de tête, Stiles quitte la pièce et Isaac regarde de nouveau le champ de bataille et soupire. Certes, nettoyer n'a rien de gai mais ils ont eu un moment de pure complicité et jeu tous les trois, et cela vaut beaucoup plus que le coup de serpillière à donner à la salle de bain. Lentement, il se remet debout et s'étire. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

* * *

Alors, suite au prochain numéro.


End file.
